The invisible weight
by MerlinWatsonBridger
Summary: Exhausted, Miserable, Frustrated, Haunted and Depressed. Those were the emotions of the party travelling back from the quest. It had been a simple quest really, but then a sorcerer had to go and mix it up. Arthur hated feeling helpless as a leader and he never wanted to go through these last few days ever again.
1. Chapter 1

Exhausted.

Miserable.

Frustrated.

Haunted.

Depressed.

Those were the emotions of the party travelling back from the quest. It had been a simple quest really, but then a sorcerer had to go and mix it up.

Percival still subconsciously scanned the woods around them.

Leon winced slightly when the horse bumped.

Gwaine's head hung.

Lancelot couldn't quite catch Merlin's eye.

Merlin had a permanently haunted look in his eyes.

Arthur hated feeling so helpless as a leader. He knew why the sorcerer had cast the spell he did, Arthur only wished that he had been affected too- seeing all of his friends suffer through this had been hell.

"It is true sire; I have read about this on many occasions." Gaius knowledgably remarked.

"It's true? Well then we must venture out for it Gaius! Think of how much it would help the suffering of people in the lower town" Arthur excitedly replied. For you see, rumour had entered Camelot that upon every 15 years, the stars in the north kingdom came close enough to the ground that they fell into the mighty river there, and that if you collected that specific water it would be able to make a person stronger, healthier (making them better survivors basically). Arthur knew that the lower town were struggling to keep it together after Morgana's latest attack, and knew he had to retrieve this so that he could help them.

Deciding it would be like a small quest Arthur soon became quite excited- he hadn't been able to leave the castle for quite a while because of the reports filling up, but now he had Gwen, and as things were calming down he saw no reason that he shouldn't go out on this quest with a few of his most trusted knights… and Merlin of course. That boy was his manservant after all- he would need someone to cook him his meals.

The next dawn the chosen knights- Leon, Percival, Gwaine, Lance and, of course, Merlin, gathered in the stable. All had met in the stables; still unsure of what they had all been called to do, but judging by the chores Arthur had asked of Merlin- such as preparing horses- they guessed that they were going out somewhere. As Arthur approached each man straightened out and addressed the king properly… well, everyone but Merlin who decided to go with a short, sweet "Morning Prat" to which everyone laughed, before setting out on their way.

It would take about 5 days to reach the North kingdom, so Arthur had given Merlin all the correct details of supplies he would need to pack. Gaius also provided him with a small box of herbs and vials in case of emergencies. With Merlin's mental checklist all ticked off within his head, he sat back on the saddle and relaxed, enjoying being out and about.

\- 5 days later the group have reached the lake-

"MERLIN, YOU IDIOT!" Arthur yelled as his head resurfaced from the water.

It had all just been some harmless fun really- Merlin had observed as Arthur stood majestically on one of the rocks out in the lake, and couldn't resist just ever so slightly tapping Arthur- not to unbalance him or anything!

"Sorry sire, didn't see you there" Merlin had barely managed to get out between all his laughter, which had soon enough caught the attention of all the knights. They saw their king soaked through with such a startled look on his face that they too went bright red in the face from all the laughing.

"Oh you all think that's funny do you? Was it funny Mer-lin?" Suddenly the laughter ceased and everyone mustered up the most serious face they had. That was, until Merlin couldn't take it anymore and snorted again. At this, Arthur ran over to him and chased Merlin playfully back into the lake where soon enough both were under the water, with Merlin trying to stay as dry as possible but Arthur pushing him over till Merlin gave in. The two were laughing hysterically upon reaching the surface, but then they took one glance at each other and realised just how stressful things had been lately. Merlin promptly got out of the water, splashing Arthur a little until both ran out in an attempt at drying out.

It was agreed that night that Gwaine would keep watch first, so whilst everyone settled down quietly, Gwaine observed the surroundings, thinking of something to distract him from sleep. Unfortunately, this didn't work well at all, because within that hour Gwaine's hangover had got the better of him and sent him into a snoring slumber.

However, the group hadn't been the only ones to settle down in the forest that night. Only just on the other side of the river were a group of bandits being led by a middle-aged sorcerer. His appearance was shadowed by the dark hair that fell everywhere around his head like a waterfall, he also wore a black eye patch and had scars swirling round his face –clearly something tragic had happened in his past. This was why he was in the forest with one aim and one aim only- to seek for a way he could become strong; strong so that he could defeat anyone who may go against him, so that he would never feel helpless again, and he would kill anyone who tried to get it.

But this sorcerer wasn't stupid; he was well aware of the young King's intentions to gather the star water, and had decided that he wouldn't let him have any. The king had done nothing to deserve it, whereas he clearly had.


	2. Chapter 2

That night as the whole gang slept, the sorcerer put his whole plan in motion. He had assembled a group of bandits who would kidnap the king in his slumber, and after doing so, they would place him in an underground cell the sorcerer had built nearby.

Then he would kill King Arthur, and with all the star water he would drink would become the strongest man to have ever lived.

Arthur was a light sleeper. Attacks in the night over the years had taught him to wake up at any threatening noise. It seemed that had exactly happened this night for he was awoken by a twig snap in the distance. As he lay there looking up at the jet-black sky several theories went through his mind of what It could be- a wild animal? Merlin being clumsy? Bandits? Arthur decided he couldn't take any chances, so he grabbed his nearby sword and listened.

"_SHHH_\- this is meant to be a silent mission remember." One sentence had told Arthur everything- someone was attacking. With a flip from his legs he was standing and yelling out "ATTACK MEN! GRAB YOUR SWORDS!"

Merlin was annoyed- he hadn't had any dinner and now he was being rudely awakened at some un-godly hour in the morning? The sun wasn't even up yet! Then he even felt someone fall over him. "Gwaine?" he called out, but soon enough his senses relayed to him the current scene- they were under attack, and he couldn't see a damn thing.

Taking what he hoped was a sword from the fallen man next to him, Merlin gathered up his surroundings and let his magic allow him to adjust to the darkness. It was amazing- he could see everything now. But what he did see wasn't good- half asleep men were fighting against bandits who had clearly been running on adrenaline for the whole night. He knew he had to spot Arthur but it was difficult. Arthur where are you? Merlin thought, it then hit him like a ton of bricks- there should be more bandits than this for a proper attack like this; more should be fighting- so why was there a group dragging a punching, kicking king away further and further from the group?

CRAP! Merlin's first instinct was to run- he had to catch up to that group, find out what the hell they were doing with his king. As Arthur was dragged along further he seemed to decrease in energy. One of the bandits had placed a gag on his mouth probably filled with some sort of toxin that had been slowly decreasing Arthur's reflexes. This was not good.

Yet Merlin kept on his pursuit; he knew the other knights would be able to find his track easily enough, and he wouldn't lose sight of Arthur now.

The bandits stopped shortly, coming to a door with stairs that would lead underground. All the bandits went down together, having to lift a piece of the King each if they wanted him to their cells in one piece. Fortunately, this did make it much easier for Merlin to enter unnoticed. He ducked, swooped and stalked the bandits around corners and down corridors until reaching what appeared to be the main throne room. A shady looking man entered from the rear corridor. Black slimy hair covered his face, although Merlin could still make out an eye patch and multiple scars from beneath it. This man did not look friendly. His shirt- torn in several places- meant it was easy to see this man's muscles, and Merlin had to admit- he was a little afraid.

Arthur became more awake at this man's presence and stood a little higher. This confidence, added with Arthurs posture made him look much more like the king he should be.

"Arthur Pendragon! What a surprise!" The man addressed him so suddenly that even Arthurs' face cracked a little from seeing that somehow the man knew who he was. Arthur was feeling a little woozy still from whatever those bandits had drugged him with. He was silently cursing himself for getting dragged away from the group so easily, but in pitch darkness Arthur had struggled to note his bearings and was soon slashing at whatever he could. But now being in this weird, underground dungeon Arthur's hopes of being found and slowly shrank. Admittedly, he was worried.

"Who are you?" Arthur had replied very formally and as un-emotionally as he could manage under the circumstances.

"Who am I? I am Belkazor and you, Arthur Pendragon, are in my way. That star-water is mine to collect!" He growled.

"That's what this is about- the star-water? OH! Of course, I guess it does make sense now- your appearance tells all."

"WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW?" he retorted with a snarl.

"Well, judging by the water's properties, and the fact that you are a sorcerer, I would say that you want that water to become more powerful." Arthur had been collecting his thoughts for a while now and was confident in his answer

Belkazor looked shocked for a minute before his face became that of hard stone again. He stomped right up to Arthur and his eyes bore into the King's whilst speaking.

"Smarter than I thought, but remember who it is that's captured here" and with that he walked off, leaving Arthur, with his hands bound to his back, alone in the room. Merlin was astonished- not just because the man had been so stupid as to leave Arthur by himself, but also that Arthur had been able to guess the man's intentions so well. It almost made Merlin feel like Arthur had already seen straight through him.

Snapping from his thoughts, Merlin realised this was the best time to duck in there, free Arthur and leave. "Arthur!" He called out as he approached the blonde.

"Merlin!? What in God's name?" Arthur had replied, clearly impressed but shocked at the fact his manservant was here.

"Don't worry sire- I'll get you out." Merlin had spoken with such surety that all Arthur's hope returned to him as he realised that Merlin would somehow always be there for him. As Merlin cut away Arthur's bonds the two shared a moment of deep gratitude, before hearing a nearby guard which caused them to run off. Merlin tried to remember the way he had come, but all that ducking and weaving had disorientated him.

"Some rescue this is Merlin." Arthur had spoken out already, back to his prattish ways.

"Well, I could always deposit you back in that room with Belkazor- or whatever his name was?"

"You heard all of what he said? On second thoughts- I'd rather be lost" Arthur said

"Oh yeah I did. He seemed a little freaky if you ask me… something was off about him somehow" Merlin started to say, and then got lost in thought, causing Arthur to bump into him.

"Merlin!"

"Sorry"

"Hey wait- I think I see some daylight coming from that way!" Merlin yelped with surprise

As the two made their approach towards where Merlin had pointed both picked up their speed. Neither would say it, but this underground lair had been giving both Arthur and Merlin the creeps and the shivers- every drop or sound made had the pair jump. Just as they thought they were becoming closer to the light a sudden noise from around the corner alerted the boys to an oncoming gang of bandits. Arthur yanked Merlin by the back of his top, pulling him into a shadowed alcove where hopefully they wouldn't be seen. However when the group approached it was not good news. The approaching bandit group was not entirely made up of bandits- instead four of Camelot's finest knights just happened, by some coincidence, to be in their captivity.

"Great. Just great" Arthur had murmured under his breath.

Merlin had given him a look and commented "Well you didn't do any better yourself prat." causing Arthur to go bright red in the face from his embarrassment.

"We need to go back for them- who knows what that sorcerer will do to them! If we hurry now we should keep up on their tail" Arthur went on to say- once he had recovered from his embarrassment. So with a nod from Merlin, the two crept along behind the bandits.


	3. Chapter 3

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN- HE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO ESCAPE!" A booming bellow could be heard from the hall ahead. "HE WAS THE ONE WHO WOULD BE ABLE TO STOP ME- NOT ANY OF THESE BRATS!"

Merlin and Arthur both cringed at how this man sounded. Too much authority in that voice indicated that this sorcerer knew what he wanted to do, and was now incredibly angry because he was missing a key piece in this plan. They crouched forward on all fours, poking their heads around the corner as they observed Belkazor in all his anger. A couple of his guards were dead at his feet. Apparently, even they were no match for his temper. The man raced forwards and punched Percival straight in the stomach. At this all the knights roared in protest- Arthur himself would have jumped forward to tackle Belkazor if it wasn't for a firm grip from Merlin stopping him. Looking at Merlin, Arthur saw determination spark in his eyes. Merlin gestured to him that they should travel behind the sorcerer and create a surprise attack. With that they started their approach, with Merlin going one way around the hall and Arthur going the other; it would be easy to startle the man from behind.

Belkazor, at this time, was too busy running deeply through his mind, trying to find the right piece to fix his puzzle. As he had lost the prince, there was now a small chance that he wouldn't be able to collect all the star water for himself. Think, think! He told himself, going through as many spells as he could think of… Maybe he could teleport the prince- but then again, if he did that he would risk only teleporting one half of said prince. Could use these knights as bait for the prince? Yes- that could work, so then he could-

"AHHHHRG!"

Belkazor yelled as a sharp slash whipped him diagonally down the back. He fell to his knees and was in utter shock. That was until he saw the sandy blond haired man run in front of him and free those pesky knights. His vision was blurry, but he knew who that was and that he needed to have him. Staggering forward, the sorcerer made his first move- a fireball whizzed its way towards the group of Camelotians. Dodging and rolling out of the way, most of the men came out unscathed. However, that was not all Belkazor had up his sleeve. Knowing his best bet was to slow down time, he put his next spell into action.

Immediately, everyone froze where they were and Belkazor had free access to walk among the men. However, one man who was used to being in the shadows used this to his advantage (as well as a little magic). Merlin sensed what this wizard would do and blocked himself from this certain spell- he was lucky that Belkazor hadn't noticed him otherwise all would be lost. Following the man's trail he saw what Belkazor was going to do. Kill Arthur.

Arthur was confused. How was everything s w? He was breathing normally- well at least he thought he was, but at the same time he only seemed to be part of the breeze; something that is so slow to even notice. He tried to look around but his head wouldn't move quick enough. Within his mind he started to panic. Eyes darting, he could see a figure coming towards him out of his peripheral vision. He noticed that eye patch and knew this was it, he was going to die. There was too much he wanted to say, to do. But he just couldn't- trying to move he would only go so fast trapped like this. He felt guilty- not only was he the one like this but it seemed all the knights were too. Hope was draining out of Arthur that is until he heard…

"ARTHUR!" Merlin yelled, charging at the sorcerer, who now held a sleek sword facing towards his victim.

"What the-?" The sorcerer had tried to say, but found his breath hitched in his throat. His sword inches from the Kings heart, he tried with all his might to spear it forward, but his body wouldn't listen. A searing pain raced through his body, causing sudden spasms. As he turned to face the yeller, he saw a dagger poking out from his flesh.

Merlin didn't think. All he saw was the sword ready to slash Arthur. His magic tingled and fizzed within him, but he was at a loss of what to do with it. A dagger suddenly formed within his hand- clearly his magic had no other alternative for this situation other than this, so Merlin charged.

As the sorcerer soon became immobile, his body clashed to the floor. The spell holding everyone faded but nobody moved. Merlin stared from the dagger, to the sorcerer, to his hands.

Cold blooded murder.

Within these moments Merlin hated himself more than he ever had before.

However, Belkazor was not done yet. Realising he would soon be drawing his last breath, he knew he had to make the king suffer, and it only seemed right to extract revenge on the one who had killed him. Turning towards Merlin Belkazor started his chanting. Merlin was confused- this spell was dark. He could feel it, and yet he never seen or heard anything like it. This was new and he was scared.

Belkazor sensed his power growing with the last strength he had mustered, and he had a thought- why not stretch his magic and curse the other friends the little king had brought along? He had nothing to lose- he was dying anyway. With an insane sounding laugh, the black shadows soared towards more victims; it travelled up through their noses, their ears, their gasping moths, and suspended them in the air.

Arthur was horrified- he saw Merlin become helpless to the black shadows and now all of his friends were suffering the same. Why leave him out? If they were suffering Arthur wanted to as well- after all it was him the sorcerer wanted, why couldn't he just leave them all alone? But before Arthur could drop deeper into his guilt everyone being suspended dropped to the ground unconscious, silence filled the room. Arthur dashed towards Merlin. He checked for a pulse, desperately feeling for even the weakest stream of life. Nothing. Trying to shake the raven-haired boy awake, Arthur felt for a second what it would feel like to lose Merlin.

It was heart-wrenching.

He was afraid it would never end.


	4. Chapter 4

That was until he felt the boy's pulse.

Arthur turned to glance at everyone in the room until he found Belkazor, slumped against a pillar. The sorcerer held eye contact with him and Arthur heard a dry but evil voice fill his head:

_All 5 of your friends will suffer,_

_One for each day of the week, _

_Hurt and despair will fill their hearts,_

_Before they feel the urge to leave,_

_This is my curse to you Pendragon watch as your friends suffer. WATCH AND SUFFER._

With that the eye contact was lost and Belkazor grew limp.

Dead.

Arthur was scared, lost and worried. His friends all would suffer and have an urge to leave- well what did that mean? How would they suffer? Urgh… This was too much. It was his fault- he shouldn't have taken anyone with him, should've been a better king- a better friend.

"Arthur, if you're blaming yourself, you better stop it right now." Merlin's dry voice cracked out among the silence.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, and leaned towards his friend "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been cursed" He said with a humorous look in his eye. Arthur's reaction to this was to turn away in guilt. How could Merlin laugh about this? He would suffer and it was his fault.

"Arthur, come on. Stop that- this isn't your fault. None of us were forced to come; you couldn't control Belkazor and change the hatred he had. There were no ways to stop that curse, so in no way is this your fault, okay?"

"But Merlin-"

"No Arthur- shut up, you clotpole, and get over yourself"

"Merlin, you can't talk to me like that!" Arthur laughed.

"How about Princess- is that more acceptable?" Gwaine's voice suddenly joked out; he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Not you as well, Gwaine- I could have you both put in the stocks!" Arthur warned.

"Definitely a Princess prat then- only a princess prat uses the stocks." Merlin retorted

At this the whole room burst out in laughter, it seemed that everyone had now woken up and nobody had any serious physical injuries. Well- no injuries to stop the group laughing, that is. As Arthur turned to look at everyone, laughing and happy despite the curse they had just been put under, he knew that he would help his brothers in any way he could. Nothing would stop him from trying. Arthur wouldn't dare keep any of what the sorcerer had said from them because as they were the ones cursed, they deserved to know.

That night when everyone was lounging by the campfire, happy to be away from the underground lair, Arthur decided this the best time to speak up.

"Right, men… brothers, I am about to tell you something that I believe you all have a right to know. As you were being, um… cursed, the sorcerer spoke to me" At this everyone exchanged apprehensive looks, knowing this couldn't lead to anything good. Arthur continued, "He told me that each day, one of you would suffer. I don't know how, but I do know that it would last a day and that by the end of it you would want to leave. This troubles me deeply. I don't want to lose any of you, and I am not sure which of you will be the first to suffer. I am sorry"

Everyone was quiet for a while as they contemplated and readied themselves for whatever suffering the morning may bring. Each man came to terms with what Arthur had said and stood up towards him. Leon was first to speak.

"My lord, I would have this no other way. I'd rather be cursed then to have you dead" At this everyone else nodded their heads.

"Well, I would also like to add an apology to the conversation if I may." Merlin had spoken up quietly.

"Merlin? What could you have to apologise about?" Gwaine had asked his tone deadly serious.

"Well, if I hadn't have killed that man, then he wouldn't of thought of using whatever curse this is, and none of you would have to suffer as you are going to." Merlin took a deep breath at the end of this and waited for the reply.

"Merlin, only you would apologise for that. Come on- you saved the king's life! We have all said that we would much rather Arthur be alive and to suffer this, than for him to be dead- because that would be the worst suffering of all." Lancelot explained, everyone agreed and looked at the young man with the up-most devotion. Truly Merlin was pure of heart. Nobody would feel guilty like he had, in fact this apology had surprised Arthur- he had observed that Merlin was already feeling guilty for killing the sorcerer but to add this in too he was shocked to find that this was what Merlin worried over, not that he would soon be suffering his own fate.

"Everyone, we should all get some sleep- We have no idea what tomorrow will bring and we need to be well-rested for it" Arthur ordered.

"Alright your pratness, whatever you command." Merlin said sarcastically before slipping into his makeshift bed. Gwaine lightly chuckled before setting down next to Merlin and soon everyone else had fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur was first up, checking each of his companions for any sign of discomfort; however, apart from the odd mumble from Merlin, nothing was out of the ordinary. Arthur was in deep fear at the moment. He didn't know what to expect, and therefore couldn't plan out anything like he normally would with his battle strategies.

As the team all awoke, they subconsciously checked over each other finding nothing amiss. However, they wouldn't take Belkazor's curse lightly.

Percival awoke that morning feeling like he normally did every morning; nothing had seemed odd at all. That was until they reached a river. Looking across the water, he caught a glimpse of his mother staring at him, blood running out of her eyes and into the water he had been collecting. Gasping, he turned back, stumbling backwards away from the river. It wasn't possible- his mother had died in a fire, she couldn't be there. She couldn't be there. 'It isn't real' he kept telling himself, and just to prove it he went back to the river and dared to look. As his eyes scanned the water, no picture of his mother appeared. '_See Percy,' _he told himself '_all in your head'. _

Except it didn't end there- all throughout a day of riding, Percival would catch glimpses of people throughout the trees- his mother with bleeding eyes, his father limping behind them, even some of the knights; Gwaine in particular was there, but his eyes were black and he had a slit neck. The sight made Percival shiver, ice water trickled everywhere on his body and his eyes kept darting around.

"Arthur," Merlin whispered as he came up next to the King's horse, "We need to stop."

"Why Merlin? What's wrong?" Arthur asked in a worried tone.

"It's not me," Merlin replied, anxious "It's Percival."

Upon hearing this, Arthur turned his head and observed Percival for a minute. At first he noticed nothing, but then as he took it in his brain processed the trembling form, the haunted look in Percival's eyes and the way he was almost afraid of everything. Arthur was surprised, and wondered how long ago Merlin noticed this.

With a sharp cough, he pulled every knight from their thoughts and addressed the party.

"Men, we are going to make a short stop here in the clearing up ahead" With this, the horses came to a stop and everyone walked to the clearing. Everyone but Percival. Merlin saw this, and so approached the knight.

"Are you coming Percival?" Merlin asked, clearly worried.

"Merlin? Oh yes, sorry …" Percival replied, clearly distracted.

"What is it Percival?" Merlin questioned.

"Can you… Can you see them?" Percival asked. He wasn't distracted- he was terrified.

"Who am I meant to be seeing Percival?" Merlin asked again, slowly leading his friend back to the group. They all turned their heads to see the two walk into the clearing, but didn't dare interrupt seeing the look of worry on Merlin's face.

"My mother and- and my father. Oh gods Merlin they're all there- can't you see them?" Percival started to yell in panic.

"Yes Percival, don't worry, calm down, I can see them. Why, your Mother looks very kind- can you tell me what she was like?" A few of the knights gasped at Merlin's answer- surely he couldn't see what Percival saw? It was confusing for them all. What was Merlin up to?

It seemed Percival had heard Merlin's answer and instantly calmed, realising he wasn't as insane as he thought he was. As Percival gathered his thoughts, Arthur crept up to Merlin and whispered to him.

"You can see them too?"

"No Arthur, I can't, but we can't say that to Percival- he's clearly scared and knowing he's the only one who can see them would isolate him. Hopefully thinking positively about her will change whatever horror he's seeing." Merlin said as a shiver went down his spine.

Arthur smiled genuinely at Merlin- he was impressed. Merlin's plan was a great one and it seemed he had this under control. Turning back to the others, he addressed them all quietly and told them what Merlin had said.

"He's a bloody genius" Gwaine remarked as the four of them sat around the campfire, observing Percival tell Merlin all about his mother with Merlin paying the up-most attention to him. At Gwaine's comment Lance smiled and said

"He surprises me so much- clumsy yet wise". Arthur and Leon both chuckled at this and felt complete admiration towards Merlin, who had managed to calm Percival down so much that even his shivering had stopped.

Merlin wasn't just talking to Percival to stop whatever visions he was seeing, but also because he found Percival genuinely interesting. He had never learnt a lot about this knight, but now he knew where the knight had grown up, what his mother was like and his childhood. Although Merlin was feeling exhausted he didn't want to let Percival down after seeing how much of an improvement he made. Fortunately, Merlin didn't have to worry about that because not 5 minutes later Lance had come up to the pair and asked if he could join. Soon, Percival was so busy catching Lance up on what he had told Merlin that he didn't notice Merlin slip away.

Merlin was tired, but relieved that he had helped deplete Percival's suffering slightly. He approached the campfire where his other companions were sitting and realised that he'd been so involved with helping Percival that he had forgotten about his servant duties.

"Oh God, you need food! Hang on I'll be right on it." Merlin quickly blurted out.

"Merlin, Merlin- don't worry about it. You've already done such a great job with Percival" Leon replied warmly.

"Yeah Merlin- luckily for us Gwaine had a couple of apples- otherwise we would've starved!" Arthur joked and once Merlin saw the humour in his eyes he laughed along too.

"Well, I'm glad you are all so capable of feeding yourselves." Merlin shot back. Arthur took his time to look insulted before clapping Merlin on the shoulder and sitting down. With Lance still distracting Percival, Gwaine took this time to entertain everyone with one of his most famous tavern stories. The more he got into it, the more endorsed everyone became- it was a great tale of Fat Ladies and apples in distress, in which Gwaine had been the hero (obviously). After his tale, yawns spread across the camp. Even Percival -who was still suffering- managed a small yawn. It was coming to early evening and everything seemed to have calmed down. Gwaine and Leon were sharing apples and talking softly in the corner, Lance and Arthur had become engrossed in a talk of sword techniques, whilst Merlin sat quietly observing Percival.

Quiet. It was too quiet. The woods were becoming ever darker and all that was left glowing was the raging fire just in front of Percival.

He had never really been afraid of the dark- it only came out at night time, and he had always been asleep by then. But now he was alone… wait. Alone- Where was everyone? Arthur? Gwaine? He couldn't see them. He felt their presence, but his eyes did not observe them.

Instead of scaring himself by staring off into the darkness, expecting something to pounce out, he gazed into the flaming depths of the fire, and let the light create shadows over his face. Whispers and mutterings filled the air. It felt like a thick blanket had been draped over him. He couldn't find the end of the blanket- it went on forever. He was trapped, concealed here.

The fire was his only comfort, so he stared and stared.

Merlin was becoming more and more concerned for Percival, he seemed to be withdrawing into an inner darkness and Merlin wasn't sure what to do.

The fire was too hot, but he couldn't look away. It had him hooked- his eyes wouldn't let him leave the flames and soon an image grew clearer and clearer inside the flames. It was a person? It couldn't be- how did a person get in the fire? Wait that face, those features- they were so familiar. It couldn't be…

The Person continued to be engulfed in the flames. Once they had been standing tall, but now the fire rose up to them and thundered down. This person was burning, screaming with agony. Percival couldn't move, his voice caught somewhere in his throat. Couldn't call for help. The person turned to face Percival; they looked him in the eyes and reached out to him, pleading for help. This was too much. Percival couldn't take it. He had to do something.

"UNCLE!" He yelled and shoved his arm into the fire, trying desperately to grab onto any part of his ever-melting relative. Tears formed in his eyes- was it from the heat, or his own uncle's demise?

Everyone around the camp had jolted upright and scampered towards Percival just as he pushed his own arm into the fire. It was instantly engulfed in flames.

"BLOODY HELL!" Gwaine yelled, "Quick, Grab him!"

Leon, who was the closest, took both of his arms under Percival's shoulders and yanked, whilst Arthur and Lance were pulling with all their might on his body. With all the effort combined, the group managed to drag Percival away from the fire. No one said anything about the tears rolling down Percival's face. They watched with precision as Merlin got out all the medical supplies and began to treat the scalded arm.

Percival was confused- where was his uncle? Everything in his vision was blurry. He could make out moving shapes and some colours, but everything blended. A numb throbbing was coming from one of his arms, and his nose was stuffed with the scent of burning flesh. Soon everything was too much and dark corners gradually sunk into his eyes, filled his vision, until he was unconscious.

Merlin gave a sigh of relief when Percival passed out.

"At least he won't feel the pain now." Merlin had addressed the group softly, bringing them out of their own thoughts about what Percival might've seen. It was obvious that the rest of the people due to suffer were unnerved upon seeing Percival's reaction.

"Do all you can for him" Arthur told Merlin, before guiding the other 3 knights down to their bedrolls for some rest. Gwaine, Leon and Lance were too shaken to argue with the young king and were asleep as fast as a sword swipe. Arthur looked down fondly at his men and wondered what he would ever do without them and their loyalty.

He shuddered as he thought what horrors one of them would have to face tomorrow.

"That should stop any infection from settling in, and I've given him a draught that will keep him asleep all night. His burns were quite severe and if he had been wearing armour on his arms then there would've no chance." Merlin came over to Arthur and explained with a grave tone.

"That's better news then I thought" Arthur admitted "You seem to have learnt something from Gaius after all" He said, trying to lift the situation.

"Oh god, don't tell Gaius that or he'll rope me in on even more herbology lessons!" Merlin said urgently, his voice rapidly filling with alarm.

"Alright, alright I'll try- but no promises" Arthur said, hands up in a gesture of surrender.

Merlin laughed and swatted Arthurs arms down

"But seriously- you should get some rest now. Like you said, you've done all you can for Percival and you look exhausted" Arthur explained

"Fine, fine. Thanks for the compliment king prat. But you should too, you know- just because you're not cursed doesn't mean you shouldn't rest" Merlin's tone turned to one of concern again and Arthur wondered just how Merlin kept reading his thoughts. So with that, both boys decided to settle down for the night and let the peace of sleep wash over them, until whatever pain tomorrow may bring.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Leon knew it was his turn.

Something had hit him that morning when he had been first to wake up and he knew that he had to pull through this.

As Merlin awoke, he watched as Leon sauntered around the camp almost as though he was avoiding something.

"Morning Leon!" Merlin called out.

"Morning Merlin!" Leon called back. As he turned to face Merlin, a sudden shooting pain shot up his back to his right shoulder. A grunt of pain escaped Leon's mouth.

"Alright Leon?" Merlin asked, quizzical of Leon's behaviour.

"Yeah, yeah don't worry- just a cramp" Leon said distractedly as he ran his hand up to where to shooting pain had now evaporated.

It continued like that throughout the morning- pains would come and go- short at first but soon became longer and more agonising as Leon swayed on top of his horse. Riding a horse was always a favourite of Leon's, however today was proving to be the most painful ride he had ever been on. Of course, he kept telling himself that it would pass soon and that he had just slept funny, but deep down he knew what this truly was.

As the group came to make camp for lunch, conversation turned to the curse. Arthur especially was confused as to why nobody seemed to be suffering today. He had a feeling Merlin had some suspicions but hadn't had a good time to talk to his manservant yet. As the conversation went on, suggestions were made that maybe the curse wasn't as strong as the sorcerer thought and so had ended after the first day.

"Hang on- something as bad as what Percival went through doesn't just stop" Gwaine had informed the party.

"You raise a good point Gwaine, but Belkazor was dying when he cast it." Lance countered

"I think we should just take our luck as it comes and be thankful that nobody has suffered today." Arthur ordered the group. Not so soon, because 10 seconds later found Leon yelling out in pain as a particularly bad force struck his back.

"Well done for jinxing it, Princess" Gwaine snarkily said to Arthur, before the group turned their attention to where Merlin was diagnosing what was wrong with Leon.

"It's strange" Merlin started "Leon's back has become infested with bruises of the most horrible colours. One touch causes immense pain. Only a really bad fall or hit would've caused this. It hasn't come from just one strike today." Merlin finished.

"Then this must be the curse." Lance confirmed with a head nod from Merlin.

A splurge of blood frothed from Leon's nose causing the party to jump from their individual thoughts, not only did a huge amount start flowing from the nose of Leon but also from a sudden gash that had appeared on his forearm.

"What do we do?" Gwaine had yelled in panic at seeing all the blood so suddenly.

"Stopping the blood flow is vital- too much lost and he will die." Merlin diagnosed hurriedly.

Leon was in pain. He could smell and taste the blood that he knew had come somewhere from his face. The blood seemed to consume- him it was all he could feel, all he could see. He could sense the rawness from the wound on his arm and his head was already going dizzy from blood loss. He tried to call out in pain, for some help but the blood flooded his mouth and all he could do was cough it back up.

As Merlin gathered as many bandages and clearing utensils as he could, everybody used whatever fabric they had to take away the blood drying all over Leon. Percival was using strips of fabric which looked oddly like sleeves. Merlin had already pinpointed the two main areas of pain and knew that with a little bit of hidden magic he should be able to control the flow.

"Could I have some room please?" Merlin asked and the group stepped away, anxious of leaving all that blood. It was not a sight any of them wanted to see again.

Merlin focused now, starting on the arm wound. He cleared the area as much as he could because the blood had been causing too many clots. The infection would set in too soon if he couldn't start on the stitching; so with a hint of magic to stop the blood he grabbed the items needed for stitching and set to work. It was a good hour before the arm had been completely stitched and Merlin had to admire it- this must've been his best stitching by far. Now it was onto the nose. Of course, he couldn't use stitches here so decided that having a herb paste dropped delicately into the nose would stop any reaction the curse had caused there, and again he used his magic to stop any more blood from being allowed to flow out. After that, Merlin did a final clean over Leon and sat back- glad that nothing more had appeared from the curse and that Leon was some way back to being on the mend. With Leon resting Merlin tiredly trudged back to camp.

"Could somebody give Leon some fluids please? He needs to keep his strength up." Merlin questioned to anyone who was willing. It seemed all the knights wanted to but Arthur spoke up.

"Please, men let me do this for Leon. He has been a trusted knight of mine for too long for me not to help him now." Arthur's plea had everyone won over so Arthur took a flask and set off towards Leon.

"Will he recover Merlin?" Gwaine asked uncertainly.

"Yes, he'll still be dizzy from the blood loss, but the wounds have been stitched and there's very little chance of infection setting in." Merlin replied.

"Leon's lucky you were here- well done Merlin." Lancelot said and patted Merlin on the shoulder. With that Merlin tucked into some stew that Percival had been able to make despite his arm, and sat down against a tree. He was only going to sit there for a little, but had been so tired he fell asleep just like that. Arthur returned from Leon and went to ask Merlin how everything had gone, but was instead met with the sight of his manservant asleep under a tree, and Percival draping a blanket over him.

"Poor guy's exhausted, he's had to work hard enough yesterday let alone today" Percival remarked as Arthur continued to stare. Percival was feeling too guilty at all that Merlin was willing to do for them. As Arthur saw the guilt fill Percival's eyes he turned to the muscular knight and said

"I'm sure you would've done the same if you were Merlin and besides you know him- even if Merlin himself was dying he would still try to save as many people as he could" With a small smile Arthur turned and left Percival to his thoughts.

Lance was amazed at the compassion Arthur had been showing over these past couple of days and as warm as it made him feel, he couldn't help that little slither of jealousy at how perfect Arthur was for Gwen. He couldn't fault him.

The curse, for its part, decided it had had enough with all this compassion, and decided to evoke another suffering on its latest victim.

A scream echoed around the camp.

Merlin leaped up in fright, Arthur un-sheathed his sword, Lance and Gwaine glanced at each other, panic in their eyes, and Percival prepared himself mentally as well as physically before the whole group went charging towards the direction of the scream- in the direction of Leon.

A shadow had appeared before Leon. It started taunting him of how weak he was, how he didn't matter and that he wouldn't be able to handle all this pain- but that's just it, he had managed the pain as well as the blood. Leon had handled it. So the shadow decided to retort to harsher methods. Which is what the group found when they came to Leon. His left shoulder and arm were at the oddest angle- it shouldn't have been possible to bend it that way, but Leon's was. Merlin knew from experience with Gaius what the curse had done to Leon and told the group.

"It's dislocated, Leon's shoulder is dislocated." Merlin called out, alerting the knights to the situation

As Leon collapsed from the sheer agony, teeth gritted and eyes squeezed shut, everything turned quiet for a moment. Arthur was aware of what pain a dislocation could cause and his first reaction was to turn to Merlin.

"I've seen things like this before; we've got to set it back, haven't we?" Arthur asked, hoping for once that he was wrong.

"I'm afraid so. I've seen Gaius do it a couple of times, so I think I can set it properly" Merlin replied, the dread evident in his voice.

"We have all trust in you, mate. The rest of us will hold him down, okay?" Gwaine comforted Merlin.

"Okay, let's just do it while he's still under" and with that, everyone took their positions: Gwaine and Arthur on the upper parts, Lance and Percival took the legs whilst Merlin edged forwards towards to shoulder. Remembering how Gaius had done it before Merlin took a deep breath, a firm grip on the shoulder and twisted. Leon's reaction was immediate- his back arched upwards and he let out a cry of pain amongst his unconsciousness before falling back down heavily. With the spare bandages, Merlin made a makeshift sling for Leon so that no more damage could be done to the arm.

After that, he just rolled his head upwards to the sky and closed his eyes, filled with relief that it was over, letting the spitting of rain cool down his sweaty face.

Gradually the 5 left Leon and slumped down to their own beds, thankful that at least Leon's suffering would be over.


	7. Chapter 7

Leon was stiff when he woke up. Memories resurfaced quickly though and he found himself scanning over his body looking for the huge amounts of blood he remembered, or for the shadow man who had seemed to snap his shoulder in two- all he found though was a line of good stitching and a sling around his shoulder. He smiled as he pictured the whole gang helping him out, although guilt was thoroughly present for making them all work so hard. He still loved the bonds which were present to and from each member in this group.

Once Merlin had checked Leon and Percival over and the rest of the account had been told to Leon over breakfast, the group set back out on the road again trying to get back to Camelot. If Gwaine hadn't eaten as much as he normally would for breakfast, he didn't think anyone had noticed. He assumed he was just being paranoid, but as soon as he had seen the food a woman's voice had entered his head, almost screaming at him that he didn't deserve that food. Gwaine hadn't touched it.

In reality, every single person present at breakfast had noticed this about Gwaine, and could only watch in concerned sympathy as they worked out that he was the one the curse had moved onto.

Gwaine had never been a serious person, and generally let life take him where it wanted, but suddenly everything was coming into perspective, and he didn't really know how to describe himself other than that he just didn't feel like a Gwaine anymore. His mood had been depressing all morning, and although he tried to join in on the other guys with their jokes, he just found them pointless and boring. Everything was upside down In Gwaine's head. How could nothing make sense?

As he was on his horse he listened to the swooshing tails of the herd, watched the gentle breeze and felt the slight rocking that nudged him into a light slumber. However, this sleep was not to be a peaceful one.

His vision was blinded, he couldn't see anything but darkness- he was still on his horse, right?

Disorientated, Gwaine tried to take a step forward only to find his legs weak like jelly and his knees tremble until he fell down to the floor. Upon trying to crawl back up a woman's voice stopped him

"_No, no, no…. Gwaine, you don't deserve to be up here stupid- you're better off on the floor where people can't see you" _And with that, Gwaine's stretching form was shoved back to the cold floor below. Gwaine knew this woman, knew her taunts but wouldn't dare let her get the better of him again. No chance. He was taking no more crap from her…

From his mother.

So again he heaved himself upwards until he was standing firm on his feet, rather proud of himself. Gwaine started to smirk- that was until his mother reappeared, her figure ten times taller than him. Nothing else was in sight. She loomed over him and sneered.

"_Look at_ _Big man Gwaine, trying to prove his worth. I wouldn't even bother if I were you. You never made me proud, I was only ever ashamed."_

With this Gwaine slumped in posture and lost that previous confidence he had. She was right- he knew he had never been the child his mother wanted, but he had tried to please her, really he had. Only his father had taken pride in such a son that he was, and he was grateful towards his old man for that. Well, before he had died and all. His mother was a whole different story.

Gwaine was about to speak up for himself, question why he was such a disappointment, when swiftly, his mother's cold, bony finger pressed his lips shut.

"_Before you speak Gwaine, how about I show you some past memories…"_

Arthur and Merlin exchanged worried glances at seeing Gwaine's mood shrink and shrink till he was no longer smiling or laughing at all.

"We've got to watch out for him" Arthur told Merlin.

"I know and don't worry- we will" Merlin reassured, but in all honesty he was worried for Gwaine. He wasn't sure if he could handle one of his closest friends suffering. Arthur observed Merlin withdraw into himself slightly and softened- so far Merlin had been so strong, stronger then all of them Arthur thought. Now Merlin was going to have to watch Gwaine, and, of course, Lance suffer, then suffer himself- it just didn't seem fair. Arthur promised himself there that he wouldn't leave it all for Merlin to suffer alone; he would talk to him about being ok- even if it was a little girly.

_"__Gwaine, although we were born with some nobility, all you were born with was evil. You never listened to me, never learnt from me. You weren't the nobility you were meant to be." With this comment, Gwaine's mother showed him twisted images from his past, making them appear worse than they actually were. She made Gwaine look like the most horrible child there has ever been and Gwaine slowly lost it with each scene._

_It then came to show a memory of a particularly bad time… Gwaine's father had been teaching him many a sword trick that afternoon and Gwaine was only improving with every swipe. His father was so pleased that he pushed Gwaine to the limits until Gwaine almost collapsed from exhaustion; however every evening when he came back his mother would scold him for not being good enough and send him to bed hungry. Soon enough the annual swordsmanship competition came round and Gwaine's father was so confident in his son that he entered Gwaine in without his knowledge. He started pushing Gwaine even further in his practices because of the upcoming event. But the thing was, nobody even close to Gwaine's age at the time was entering- in fact, everyone there was a lot older and possessed a lot more strength. Gwaine tried to run, he hid, and he fought from his father's grip as he headed towards the ring but to no prevail. _

_After hours of fighting, sweat was rolling everywhere and the muscles ached in Gwaine's body. Every fibre of his being had its own pulse, and the thrumming was beating louder and louder in Gwaine's head, racking his brain from any peace. _

It was strange- observing Gwaine, he seemed to tire very quickly all of a sudden, and all they had done was some trekking. It looked like the knight was struggling to hold himself upright, let alone stay awake. Semi-trance was the emotion on his face. It was clear that for some reason Gwaine was aching all over by the way he was slumped, no body feature looked to have any strength and yet sweat was forming on the man's face.

Merlin nudged Arthur giving him the signal that they needed to stop. Arthur looked over at Gwaine and gave a sigh, his face full of regret and guilt. What on Earth Gwaine was suffering from, Arthur would never know, but he did know that the help was needed, and so called the group to a standstill. Everyone knew it was Gwaine who was suffering and so the attention was turned to him. As they precariously picked Gwaine off the horse and lowered him to the ground, Merlin tried calling Gwaine's name only to have no effect.

_He was in the final, somehow being the youngest competitor he had made it, yet his mother showed no signs of victory. Her face was set in one of stone and it made Gwaine go numb. His last opponent was one twice the size of Gwaine and looked like he had the capability to rip a man in two. To say Gwaine was scared would be an understatement, yet he took his stance and let the fight begin. _

_"__But of course you didn't even stand a chance Gwaine, you were always too WEAK!" Gwaine's mother interrupted the scene, her eyes ablaze with anger "YOU WERE AN EMBARRASEMENT, YOU LOST TO HIM AND IN THE FINAL, TOO. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH BECAUSE OF YOU?" Gwaine was at a loss of what to say, he was back to being the small child, feeling as guilty, angry and depressed as he had before. It wasn't good. He was over this; he got away from it a long time ago. _

_"__EVEN WHEN YOU LEFT YOU STILL BROUGHT SHAME, RUMORS CAME OF YOUR DRINKING, AND NOW YOUR FATHER IS WEAK FROM ILLNESS OVER A BROKEN HEART" Gwaine was reduced to tears, he didn't mean to, he loved his father, even if the man did push him. This was all his fault. _

_Oh God oh God oh God._

_"__I hate you Gwaine" The words were said so simply and quietly yet with the most malicious tone Gwaine had ever heard. _

"Are those tears?" Leon piped up as he saw the petit droplets flow from Gwaine's eyes

"Yes" was Percival's reply, and it was full of sadness.

"We have to wake him up." Arthur commanded, hoping that if they did, Gwaine wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

"Good idea" Merlin spoke up. Managing to get over the sight of Gwaine so vulnerable, Merlin tapped Gwaine lightly on the cheek, shook his shoulders and called out Gwaine's name over and over.

"_You disgusting, foul, evil, wicked…"His mother continued to list all the words that Gwaine was, however, for a moment Gwaine couldn't hear her, all her could hear was a different voice, a friendly voice calling his name. At first it was hard to catch onto but the harder he tried the more obvious it became._

"I don't think he can hear me" Merlin said in defeat.

"Why don't we all try?" Lance suggested and with that each man was calling their friends name as desperately as they could.

_He hear them now, all his friends calling him home. Turning his back on his mother he ran towards the sound, it grew louder and louder until Gwaine thought his ears had burst._

"Gwaine? Gwaine? Can you hear me?" Was the first sound Gwaine heard upon opening his eyes. Vision clearing, he came face to face with all his friends huddled around him. Merlin had been the one to ask the question and Gwaine found he could only grunt in reply.

"Here, have some water" Lance offered, passing the flask to Merlin, who then tipped it into Gwaine's mouth.

"Thanks" Gwaine managed to reply.

"You alright mate?" Leon then said.

"Yeah, yeah fine" Gwaine said, brushing them all off and walking away.

Everyone turned to look at each other, before Merlin rushed off saying "Don't worry I'll talk to him"

"Gwaine?" Merlin asked into the trees where he knew Gwaine was hiding, with no reply Merlin took that as his cue to come forward.

"Look Gwaine, I don't know whatever you were seeing there, but I know that it couldn't be true." Merlin started

"How would you know that Merlin?" Gwaine retorted- a little too sharp for both of their likings, but it was said now.

"Because you're a good person, kind-hearted, free spirited and very funny" Merlin added that last one with a little chuckle, to which Gwaine found himself smiling too.

"I saw my mother." Gwaine burst out. Expecting Merlin to say something, Gwaine stopped but all Merlin did was sit down and show that he was listening.

Gwaine carried on, explaining all that had happened, and found it surprisingly easy. Getting it off his chest was a big relief, and some of what his mother said was already sounding stupid and more like the curse's evil doings. Merlin hadn't spoken out once during Gwaine's speech, knowing that getting it all out in one go would be much better. Merlin though was astonished at what Gwaine had told him- he had never known Gwaine's childhood was so rough and he felt ashamed. Gwaine had come to the end of the tale and both sat in a comfortable silence.

"Do you want me to comment?" Merlin asked, breaking the silence.

"Honestly mate, just talking about it has helped- but I am interested to what you think, so please do." Gwaine said, thinking deeply about his answer.

"Okay, well Gwaine- nobody's perfect, okay? I don't know why your mother had such high expectations- maybe that was how she herself was brought up? But I know that your father was immensely proud, thus why he kept pushing you- because he wanted the best for you although it was harsh. Gwaine, believe me when I say I'm glad you're my good friend because you're cheerful, friendly and just a great companion. Your mother's words were all lies- don't take them to heart because I know she was wrong- all of that was the curse, Gwaine it was trying to defeat you, but I know you- and you don't give up that easily." Merlin came to the end of the speech, smiled a reassuring smile at Gwaine and turned away "Come back in your own time." Merlin said before walking back to the others.

Gwaine was surprised- he hadn't expected that out of Merlin, but then again he did agree that he and Merlin were good friends, and he would always trust Merlin over his mother. He knew that was what he must do now- believe Merlin's words and not his mother's.

All heads turned to Merlin as he came walking back towards them- he had been gone longer than they expected, so they were anxious to hear how it went.

"Gwaine's better. What he saw sounded absolutely awful and I wouldn't question him about it, best thing is to be normal with him, crack jokes and that" Merlin said, quite hushed.

"You think he'll be okay Merlin?" Arthur turned to him privately and asked.

"Yeah, you know Gwaine- he's strong so he'll cope." Merlin replied sounding confident "We just have to show we have trust in him."

"How you've been doing this Merlin I don't know, but you're a lot wiser than I ever realised you were and I'm thankful for that." It was only after he finished Arthur realised he had said that all out loud and flushed a little.

"Why sire- I had no idea you were capable of compliments!" Merlin joked and for that Arthur was glad. He didn't think he could handle much more emotional things today.

With that thought, Arthur and Merlin turned back to see Gwaine safely back in camp and having a comfortable chat with Leon and Percival, whilst Lance set about getting the horses ready for riding off.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of hours later saw the time coming up to early evening, and everybody was hungrily thinking about food and what Merlin might cook for them. Upon finding a suitable place to camp, the whole gang helped to unpack whilst keeping a watchful eye on Gwaine, who, since this morning's suffering, hadn't gone completely back to normal, but had at least improved. There were times when he would just sit and stare at nothing, which got everyone quite worried.

"Gwaine, food's ready" Merlin said again, everyone else had already helped themselves so Merlin pulled the pot over to Gwaine and was hovering it below his nose hoping the smell would snap him out that trance he was in.

Flinching upwards Gwaine's eyes focused now back into reality. Seeing Merlin's concerned face offering food showed that he'd been like that for a while and seeing as he didn't want to worry his friend anymore he took the food without complaint and ate as much as he could. With a satisfied smile Merlin sat beside Gwaine, silently just watching the sky.

Food settled into 6 very happy stomachs meant that general lousing around the camp followed, some tales were told but generally the sleep atmosphere meant everyone became pretty lazy. Arthur was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open, which was weird because he never normally became so tired after a day's riding.

"Be careful Arthur- don't want a face full of stew again" Merlin came over and joked quite loudly directly to the King. Of course this got everyone laughing merrily- even Arthur understood the reference.

Gwaine didn't understand it. Why was everyone laughing? The atmosphere around the camp through his eyes had become misty and grey. He knew there were beasts in the shadows- he could see their red, beady eyes, thus why he'd tried so hard to understand what Merlin had said. The words just didn't process in his mind- nothing was processing. Soon the fog became heavier and heavier, until the camp was shielded in a blurry mess. Gwaine lost sight of all his companions, but how could he when they were just opposite from him?

A shrieking but deep laugh erupted from behind Gwaine. It felt as though skimpy, gruesome bugs were crawling in and out of his skin. He couldn't be comfortable, didn't feel safe. The bugs grew in capacity, their movement creating so much noise it was bursting within Gwaine's ears as well as the laughter, which hadn't stopped. However, amongst all this mockery Gwaine had heard something faint but it shook him to the core, it was a yell of pain. A familiar yell of pain.

Merlin's yell had hit him first. At the cry, he jumped out from the bugs' grasp and ran towards the sound. It only got fainter.

"NO MERLIN NO!" Gwaine shouted, trying to get his missing friend to return the call, but instead of hearing Merlin's yell echo back, it was Percival's. Running in the opposite direction, he fled towards the sound only to find again that it evaporated into nothingness.

Leon

Arthur

The next two yells to be heard, followed by Lance. They didn't just stop there- immediately all the yells of torment had formed one raging storm, hitting Gwaine from all angles. He turned and faltered with every step trying to understand it all, just wanting it to stop. The panic rising in him grew like it never had before, a mental stab, sharp in his stomach.

"STOP IT, JUST STOP IT." Gwaine started screaming out to the storm, but its only answer was to increase the yelling's to screams.

"NO, PLEASE!" Gwaine cried out.

But this time, the fog presented to him broken versions of his friends. They were clutched in a colossal, bony, malformed hand. The hand had an icy blue colour to it and was squeezing the life out of all of his friends, despite its structure looking so frail. Turning to each of his friends he saw they all had some form of purple-black bruise on them, and blood seem to run from everywhere. They were choking as well as dying from their injuries. Dislocated limps were swung in pain as they tried to reach out to the hand to make the crushing stop. Gwaine stood, frozen. This was his worst nightmare. He was a knight. He was meant to protect his friends from this. WHY HAD HE FAILED?

Merlin was scared. He had been quietly sitting next to Gwaine for a while now, and although he had managed to eat something, he had sunk back into an even worse trance then before. Merlin was sure he saw Gwaine's eyes glaze over multiple times. Trying to shake his friend awake he only stirred mismatched words to fall from his mouth.

"Gwaine, Gwaine, what is it?" Merlin had tried asking as cautiously as he could, but as soon as he had a hand clamped around his wrist hard.

"NO, PLEASE!" Gwaine screamed out, causing the whole group to turn and sprint to their friend.

"What's going on?" Arthur demanded into the open, not really expecting an answer.

"I don't know. He was mumbling, so I tried calling his name, but he just grabbed my wrist and- well, screamed." Merlin replied rather timidly.

"We have to help him!" Lance urgently said.

"But how?" was Leon's reply.

_Your friends are dead 'sir knight'. They died a slow and very, very painful death, and guess what? _

_It was all YOUR FAULT! _

"NO, it can't be… TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE! MERLIN? PERCIVAL? SOMEBODY SPEAK TO ME?"

"Did he just say my name?" Merlin asked in surprise.

"Mine too" confirmed Percival.

"Sounded bad- maybe something happened to you two in that trance of his?" Lance wisely suggested.

"Lance! That's it! The curse was meant to make us suffer, and I know suffering- that's watching the people you love die." When Merlin said this a questioning glance was thrown his way by Arthur, who was wondering just how Merlin knew what bad suffering was.

"That must be what he's seeing" Merlin finished, dismissing Arthur's glance with his whirring thoughts.

"Okay, but how does that help us?" Leon asked.

"Um… maybe we could try… talking to him? Like showing him that we're still here?" Percival's idea had been thrown into the open but was the best thing they had.

"Alright, it's our best shot." Arthur had decided, so upon that decision Merlin and Percival started speaking out to Gwaine, telling him that they were still here and asking him to come back to them. Eventually, every single member had ended up calling out to Gwaine, trying to get their friend back to them. Arthur, it seemed, was especially passionate and was informing Gwaine about the various taverns he hadn't told Gwaine about in fear of what could occur.

The fog- did it seem clearer? He could see behind it now. It was an ugly sight. He saw the monster that those hands belonged to- it was slime coated, with an icy-blue hue practically glowing from its skin. Its face was frosted over and yet it didn't seem to have any resembling facial features; instead it was a mask of hollowness, something you could lose your mind in if you stared at it for too long. Gwaine's world had become clearer and clearer by the second- now instead of dead friends in the creature's hands it was fake dummies, merely only dressed to resemble his friends. The creature seemed to shrink its hollow face and frame decreasing until it finally met the floor and Gwaine finally met the real faces of his companions.

"Gwaine!" Merlin called out gleefully, he had seen his friends eyes waver and spin out of what had held them before. The grip on his wrist had lessened considerably, but had left a blotchy bruise. They had got Gwaine back.

"Are those apples I smell?" Were Gwaine's first words upon seeing too many concerned faces peering at him, but those faces soon turned to ones of amusement seeing that they had their friend back.

"Here you go Gwaine" Arthur called out throwing an apple in Gwaine's direction.

He caught the apple and said with raw devotion and gratitude "Thank you" whilst taking his time to look everyone in the eye. It was obvious that he wasn't thanking them for the apple, but instead for getting him out of whatever hell he had experienced.

With that horror over everybody relaxed considerably. Gwaine, although better than he had been throughout the same day, still didn't break into one of his tavern stories. He did, however, comment in conversations and laughed genuinely, which reassured Merlin that the worst of the curse had passed for Gwaine, but only left a queasy feeling left of how that could be him or Lance tomorrow.

Night came quickly, and once again the whole camp was exhausted. Arthur took some time to look at the maps before bed reassuring himself of the route back to Camelot. It surprised him really how much ground they had covered, despite their current situation, and if anything he was happy and pleased with how every time the curse had struck everyone had pulled together, willing to help. As Arthur carried on his musings, his eyes glanced upwards to study the sleeping travellers he called brothers. Through this short trip they had suffered greatly, and now looking at Lance and Merlin his eyes watered, knowing they'd have to do it too. Arthur was especially anxious for when Merlin would suffer. His stomach twisted into a tight knot, because Arthur was so worried he would fail Merlin in some way, or risk losing him to whatever the curse would put him through. Seeing any of his brothers in pain was something Arthur never wanted to do again.


	9. Chapter 9

Lance and Merlin were both up at the crack of dawn. Both hadn't said much, but it wasn't like anything needed to be said. The silent comfort of knowing they were terrified of not just their own suffering, but watching the other suffer was enough for them to put on a brave face. Merlin wondered if you knew when it was your turn. Did the curse hit you straight away, or did it slowly leak into your system- neither sounded exactly nice but he just had to keep pulling on through.

"Feeling anything Merlin?" Lance had broken the silence to question him.

"Not really, do you think you'd know it then?" Merlin replied.

"I'm not sure- it seems to be different for everyone. I mean if you look at it, Leon suffered physical pain whereas Gwaine and Percival had it much more mentally"

At this Merlin had just nodded his head, not really wanting his mind to go back over the last few days to see his friends suffering again.

An urgent sounding voice suddenly interrupted Merlin's thoughts

"Did you see that Merlin…?"

"Hm?"

"Gwen" Lance breathed his voice full of emotion.

"Come back!" He called out, scampering away into the trees.

"Lance- Lance no!" Merlin called out, anxiety running all over him at where Lance could be leading himself to. Merlin quickly tried to decide whether to run after Lance now, or wake the others. Seeing the potential that he could lose Lance, Merlin dunked his water flask over Arthur's head, grabbed a sword and ran.

It was perfect… he was with Gwen… just the two of them in the middle of a dense forest. Not an evil forest, but one that held so much love that Arthur could practically feel the buzzing atmosphere. Looking down to the beautiful maid in his lap, Arthur leaned in for the kiss, lips about to touch-

"ARHHH! MERLIN!" Arthur spluttered out while jolting upright and finding himself covered in water.

"What the hell?" Arthur cried out, waking the others, before catching a glance of his manservant running away into the trees.

He was a great sight to behold, Gwaine had thought to himself, the Great King of Camelot standing there dripping like a cloud, complete with a confused expression and hair sticking up in every direction possible. Lucky for Gwaine, he had thought this instead of saying it aloud; disrespecting Arthur when he's just woken up is something no one can handle- well no one but Merlin.

"Keep your crown on princess!" Gwaine said aloud. After seeing Arthur's attitude, he knew someone would have to give him a reality slap, otherwise they would never get round to seeing where Merlin- and now apparently Lance- had run off to. After receiving a hearty chuckle from the remaining knights and getting everyone awake to focus together, they were ready to follow whatever trail they could that Merlin had left behind.

"Lance! Stop -come back!" Merlin had continued to shout, after chasing the rather fast knight for a good 10 minutes. Merlin continued running until he shot out of the thick, intertwining bushes that had led him to a clearing. Lance was sat crossed-legged right in the centre of the clearing. Merlin found this all a bit strange- this clearing had been hardly noticeable, just like it hadn't even been there before, not to mention the Knight he had been chasing looking perfectly at peace and not out of breath at all. After swiping his head in all directions and not finding a clue as to where he could be Merlin decided to speak to lance.

"Lance? Lancelot?" Merlin asked hesitantly, taking another step towards him.

"It's me- Merlin. Are you ok?" he asked again, until Lance's head snapped up to greet him.

"Ah Merlin, just in time. Come sit with me and Gwen." Lance welcomed in a slightly creepy voice.

"Gwen? She's not here Lance" Merlin said, voice flowing with confusion.

"I'm sorry?" Lance replied suddenly, seeming quite blunt "Are you suggesting that Gwen isn't good enough to be real? That she's evil?"

"NO! No, no, not at all Lance, all I meant was-" Merlin tried to explain.

"ENOUGH. Now Merlin," His voice said with such malice it made Merlin wants to turn and run "I ask again, come and sit with me and Gwen…NOW."

With Merlin not wanting to refuse Lance and whatever state he was in, he obliged rather quickly and bent down till he was firmly seated on the ground, eyes never leaving the cursed knight.

"Good" Lance said seemingly now very happy "Now, you two, the two who I love most in this world can stay with me forever and ever, and I won't ever lose any of you to anyone- especially the Pendragon." Lance ended in a menacing tone.

"Now… now Lance, you can't keep me and um… Gwen here- that would be cruel" Merlin said his voice calm, trying to get through to the real Lancelot.

"You would try to leave? Then they suggest I use other means to keep you here."

"Other means? Who's 'they' Lance?" Merlin's voice rang out in question.

"THEY are not to be questioned." Lance's tone rose "And does this way suffice to hold you?" Lance questioned slowly lifting his sword up, its tip virtually inches from Merlin's neck. "As for Gwen- she would never leave me, I only have to worry about you" His sword never leaving its place. Merlin's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly, he was considering what he could do, the list of spells running through his head; he had to make it believable just in case the others happened to-

"MERLIN? LANCE?" A shout emerged from behind the bushes.

"Oh well, saves me from thinking of something" were Merlin's thoughts. Upon hearing the shout Lance's head had turned stiffly in the direction, clearly not liking what he heard. He did not answer. Merlin however knew the chances of them looking behind that particular bush were thin so he risked calling out despite the sword held tautly next to his neck.

"Over here" Was all he could manage before Lance's betrayed look turned to him, stared at him as though he had just committed the worst crime possible. The sword now even closer, to the point where Merlin could feel it ready to peel the skin. One wrong move and he was toast.

"Merlin?" Another questioned voice rang out sounding a lot like the drunken knight he knew too well. In fact from what he could hear it sounded like mostly everyone had come out. With the sounds getting ever nearer Lance's expression turned to one of panic.

_They're going to destroy it, your perfect life. STOP THEM. YOU MUST- THEY ARE EVIL. You will be the true hero. Gwen will love you forever and Merlin will never leave your side if you can rid the world of the horrible beasts about to come through the bushes._

_NO, no, no was all Lance could think, the rational part of his brain trying to wipe out whatever this curse had decided to put upon him. He did not want to kill these men- they were his friends. _

_It was a mental battle of sorts and Lance was quickly loosing, he could feel the greed that he'd never felt before; how It consumed him with so much force that Lance was at a loss of what to do. Come on, he urged himself, you're stronger than this. One thing at a time Lance._

"Merlin!" Percival's voice rang out this time and just behind the bush. Yes, yes Merlin thought just a bit closer and you're there.

"Merlin?!" Arthur suddenly called out, him, Percival and Gwaine had all come after Merlin and Lance whilst Leon looked after camp. They had followed Merlin's trail for quite a while and made out that he had run the whole way.

'God- he must be exhausted,' Arthur thought, 'how does he do it without any breakfast?'

Him and Percival had just been about to move on from this secluded area before they had heard a faint voice sounding much like Merlin. From there they had tried to find a path but it didn't look like this trail lead anywhere, in fact they had been poking around in many of the bushes for a while trying to call out to Merlin again and hear a response. Arthur knew they were getting close he could feel it, but what worried him was that why Merlin hadn't replied to any other of their calls, or even Lance for that matter.

"Merlin?" Arthur said out loud, emerging from the bushes, half pleased to see his manservant alive but shocked to see a blade nipping at his neck. Merlin's eyes shifted to look at Arthur and the relief in his eyes was great, but before he could give too much away Merlin had pointed with his eyes towards Lance, saying that he was the one who was cursed and that they had to watch out for. As Percival and Gwaine spread out among the scene Arthur moved closer and closer to Merlin. Having the knights spread out like this was a typical way to barge your enemies in the given area and keep control on the situation.

"Now Lance, this no way to treat a friend" Arthur had said firstly, whilst still stepping towards his manservant.

"I'm treating him respectfully- unlike you! I haven't made a fool of him, or given him an endless list of chores that have kept him up so late he didn't sleep" Lance retorted with almost as much hate as Morgana usually had.

With this Arthur's face became full of guilt for a moment before he replaced the mask of a king and re-addressed the situation. Maybe a full out attack would be a better idea instead of the girly talking of which Arthur had first been thinking of, but it was clear Merlin had read these thoughts because he started to speak, despite the discomfort it caused.

"Lance, listen to me. We wouldn't want to upset Gwen here now would we?" Merlin questioned, not willing to continue until Lance had answered him. Finally the cursed knight gave in and shook his head.

"That's what I thought, so how about you remember that noble, loyal knight that I know and stop this?" At this Lance's eyes started to dance as though an internal battle was raging on inside him with years' worth of damage.

"Hey Lance- remember when you first saved me from that griffin in the forest?" Merlin quickly asked, trying to even out Lance's chances of winning.

Arthur, although pretty confused by why Merlin had said about Gwen when clearly she wasn't here, saw what Merlin was doing and joined in.

"Yes, remember you are a trusted knight of Camelot. One of the finest I have" Arthur complimented, hoping it would help.

With this, Lance's sword, held still too close to Merlin, started to lower. It was pointing now towards his body, so still possibly fatal if something provoked him. Everyone was on edge.

"Lance, mate, remember when I took you to the tavern and we ended up spilling that mead all over those burley guys, and had to run in the name of dignity?" Gwaine asked care toned in his voice, as well as a smile on his face as the memory replayed in his head.

"Or when he helped me with that orphanage? We had to get all those little kids out when that fire erupted, remember? And you even risked your neck by going back in there to reach one of the boys who was trapped." Percival had spoken with such pride in his voice as though he really looked up to this man. With the comments said, Lance swayed a little on his feet, his sword clanging to the floor, only managing to look Merlin in the eyes before collapsing.

"He's out cold." Gwaine remarked, whilst Arthur slowly helped Merlin to get up. The four were fairly silent for a while, content just to let nature fill their ears.

"You're bleeding" Arthur remarked, concern evident in his voice as he pointed at Merlin.

Merlin drew his hand up to his neck to find that there was a little trickle from where Lance's sword had nipped him earlier, however it wasn't serious and he had just the trick for it.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine- and besides, I've got the perfect idea…" Merlin replied, smiling at the group, before turning his back on them. As swiftly as he had turned, Merlin showed himself again but now with his neckerchief firmly secured around his neck, pressed against where the bleeding had started. Smiles erupted from the three observing Merlin and he gave them his signature grin before looking down to the ground at Lance.

"What do we do now?" Percival's question had everyone thinking the same thing.


	10. Chapter 10

When Lancelot awoke, it was to a buzzing in his ears and white lights everywhere. God what had happened? As he tried to remember all that came to mind was Gwen, Merlin and a sword. Had he hurt somebody? Jumping up with panic he tried to scan the camp but only to see more lights. A hand softly pushed him back down.

"It's alright Lance" It was Gwaine's voice.

"Gw-waine?" Lance croaked out sounding as though he hadn't talked for a year.

"Yeah buddy, now just drink this for me please" Gwaine requested. He tipped a flask of cooling water into Lance's throat, with Lance greedily gulping as much as he could- soon Lance finished, pretty satisfied.

"What happened?" He asked, knowing the curse had consumed him.

"Nothing bad, but we aren't going to talk about it now, okay?" Gwaine said in strict tone, leaving no room for buts.

Over the other side of camp, Merlin was just bringing everyone's late lunch/early dinner to the boil when Arthur came up to sit next to him. At first the boys said nothing, Arthur content to just watch Merlin get distracted in the stew and watch his hands work away. With a cough Arthur pointed towards his own neck and said

"Have you checked it?"

"The cut- no, actually I completely forgot about it" Merlin replied with an amused laugh.

"_Mer_lin, do I have to do everything around here?"

"No that's me- and besides, you're not capable of multitasking actually."

"Oh really? Says the idiot who can't stand up for 2 seconds without tripping."

"But you forget this is coming from a dollop-head who got stew in his hair from reading"

"Fair play Merlin, fair play"

"Truce?" Merlin asked.

"Truce." agreed Arthur. So both boys, whilst laughing, shook hands and agreed that their silly banter was now at rest in a solemn truce… well that is until one of them started it again!

"Glad you two girls resolved that one" Gwaine snorted as he sat down on the other side of Merlin, whilst reaching his finger into Merlin's little cooking pot and swiping some stew.

Smacking his lips Gwaine complimented "That's good stuff Merlin- is it ready yet?"

"Thanks, and yeah- it's juust about there" Merlin judged, whilst pouring the soup into separate bowls for everyone.

Percival was the one to take the food over to Lance, whom everyone thought was still out cold- he had slipped to sleep just as Gwaine had finished talking to him. But when Percy came round to him, Lance's eyes were wide open and just glaring up at the ever darkening sky above.

_Coming… we are coming… be wary knight of valour and honesty. We will murder your friends. _

No… I… I will stop you" Lance thought he was yelling to the clouds of shadows he could see; but to his friends his yells were only heard as mere whispers.

"Should we…" Merlin had started to say before he got stuck on his words.

"Be prepared?" Leon filled in, to which Merlin nodded. Arthur could tell the camp was becoming fairly anxious what with no one knowing what the curse would hit on next; they had no idea what to plan or get ready. Merlin especially hated seeing Lance suffer like this, just as he had with Gwaine.

_We're here Knight…. Are you ready?_

"Where?! SHOW YOURSELF!" Lancelot commanded, with that he stood from where his brothers had laid him and saw them standing frozen on the spot. The dark mist began to rise around the camp, leaving no room for escape or mercy.

_But we're right here. Can't you SEE US?" The shadow screamed right next to Lance's ear causing violent shivers to run down his whole body just like electricity. _

The dark mist that had concealed a wall around the camp rose up like a dragon. The smoke broke away and formed 3 groups. Soon the mist began to shift and mould; the outlines of a person could be seen. The details were there, and yet you couldn't focus on them, only the eyes which pierced your very soul. As these 3 warriors were building Lance looked around the camp trying to warn his friends to flee and get away as quickly as they could.

Merlin was confused- he had been trying to make his way over to Lance to see what he could do about his mumbling, when suddenly he had been frozen to the spot. His body became rigid and wouldn't thaw out no matter how much he tried to budge, and he couldn't think of a suitable spell that would erase what felt like invisible ice.

The same thing had happened to the other four companions. Arthur had just been sitting there when all of sudden he found his legs wouldn't move and then his arms were stuck too- what was going on?

Gwaine was frustrated. There sat the perfect roasted apple, gleaming over the small fire they had made. Just as his hand was grabbing it, he had been moulded into place somehow. The scent of the apple still wafted in his nose every now and then- it was torture. He didn't understand it; his friends were in the same situation as he was, except Lance who right now was hurriedly running to Leon, unsheathing his sword in the process.

This was it. The first man of mist had charged, charged towards the most loyal knight Lance could think of- Leon. Leon had seen him coming, but was absolutely useless- being frozen in a seated position with his arms in his lap meant he had no means to defend where the attacker was currently aiming- but he was willing to die, for Camelot. As Lance saw the evil glint in the mist's eye he ran with such fierceness that he managed to raise his sword and block the attack on Leon just in time. Despite how disappointed the mist was, it soon regained its structure and put on its own stance, clearly ready to duel with Lance.

The duel had been over rather quickly… Lance had seen the first attack coming, and had blocked it as best as he could, despite being thrown back a little. Swords had lashed right, left and centre, with mainly Lance on defence. He had one chance in an opening - after being blown back again the mist had lowered its sword just a little, which basically meant its defences were down with it. Lance charged at the mist and with a high leap smashed his sword down onto the shaken shadow man who, after crying out, diminished into nothingness.

This left two misted men against Lance. However, for a second, it seemed one of them had come inside Lance's head and searched out who was most important to him. With an evil snarl, the man's head snapped towards Merlin, who in turn, defiantly glared back, silently challenging the mist to do its worst. He had faith in Lance.

Leon, now Merlin- this was getting worse, but Lance tried not to let his emotions interrupt his fighting. The man took a slow approach towards Merlin with a strutting posture. Lance had run round and winked at Merlin, reassuring himself and his magical friend. Lance took his chance and started attack, with the man only being able to use defence.

Left, spar, dodge, hit.

Lance was repeating moves over and over, totally immersed in the battle. What he didn't notice was the bruising that had already formed on his legs and arms from all the shoves he had got, and the bleeding coming from his stomach as a small gash had sliced there earlier. This knight kept trying to get through Lance and to the friend behind him, causing Lance to panic slightly. As he panicked, he lost his footing and fell. The masked man laughed before pointing a sword towards Merlin, directed at his throat.

'Two times in one day! Come on- give me a break!' Merlin thought.

Lance, however, had other ideas. He ran at the man and slid right under his legs before popping up and shoving his sword into an exposed part of the man's belly. With an even louder cry, the spirit vanished, leaving no trace that it had ever been there.

One left. The final man. His structure was a little different- it seemed to be more robust and muscular, as well as emitting a certain evil aroma that made Lance's noise turn up in disgust. This certain man it seemed had no chosen friend to go after- instead went for whoever he could when he saw an opening. It soon became a game- the man trying to run round to another friend, and Lance just getting there to meet him and block. It was becoming tiring, and after already facing two men, Lance didn't know how much longer he could keep it up. It seemed the shadow had the same ideas, and came to meet with Lance in the middle before they started formal combat.

His stance was ready, posture aligned. The shadow came in with a heated fury of fast attacks, first left, then right over and over until Lance's blocking proved to of gotten the better of him. Now Lance tried the attack, he speared forwards and almost pinched the man before he dodged, then he started to swing the sword in all directions, using it as easily as someone would a pen. It seemed the shadow didn't have a defence to this, so had to keep jumping out the way. Lance, all the while, was trying to come up with a weakness to them.

Merlin, however, had been watching very closely- he knew that spirits wouldn't exactly be easy to kill, and they definitely wouldn't tire, therefore he needed to find some way to help Lance, so with careful observations Merlin finally came across the one weakness that just may prove useful.

_'__The legs,'_ Merlin sent somehow telepathically to Lance. Lance seemed surprised as he turned to meet Merlin's eyes, which was returned from a confident look from Merlin '_Their weakness, Lance, is the legs- don't you see they've only been fighting with their top half, no bends, ducks or fancy rolls. It's all arms for them so cut him down to size!'_

With that information received, Lance had a whole new battle plan in his head. Giving no more chance for the shadow to attack, he went for it, smashing his way through until his sword met with one of the man's feet, then the other with a swish of the sword. The man fell slightly, his posture slumping. His arms were still going crazy, and Lance had to block a few more good attacks until he was able to get a chance at slicing those shins. It had carried on like this, and the whole time Lance had been getting more and more of an upper hand. The shadow was shrinking almost, just as they parried their fight round to the fire and Gwaine. Lance was careful not to bring anything too near his friend and managed to cut down the shadow even more, eventually to the point where it couldn't stand. Victory in his sights, Lance shoved his sword into the bent man's chest and left it there. The man flumped everywhere almost as though the life was being blown out of him, his arms wavered and sliced the wood splinter that had been holding Gwaine's apple over the fire.

With his apple firmly destroyed and being devoured in the fire, Gwaine refused to be upset over the smoking, decaying apple aroma that was wafting in and out of his nose.

The shadow finally ended and the misty wall fell down to the ground, like a curtain before seeping into the earth. With that Lance promptly blacked out and the other 5 were released from their icy hold.

Night had fallen across the camp. They hadn't travelled far after what had happened with Lance- keeping him upright on the horse had been tough work. It was already becoming clear that everyone was tired and not fit for riding. So they a set up another temporary base, this one more squashed then the last and with most people now dotted asleep around the camp. Merlin had volunteered for watch that night. It seemed he could not keep his thoughts at bay. Knowing it was all coming down to him tomorrow was terrifying, but the main problem was he didn't want to hurt his friends- if he did something or couldn't control himself then he would have to live with that, and that would break him- not his own suffering but knowing he had inflicted it upon his friends. Keeping watch had seemed the sneakiest way to stay up without the knights thinking he was afraid- they already joked about him being a girl enough times.

Arthur had tried, really he had but sleep would just not come. He knew how exhausted he was, he could feel it in his bones, but something was keeping his mind running on adrenaline. Sitting up he examined the camp- Gwaine was asleep right next to the fire, Percival and Leon on the opposite side with Lance- still out cold- and then his eyes fell on Merlin; who at the time was poking a stick into the fire, losing himself in it. Merlin asking to be on watch had been a strange move; he himself saw how tired his manservant was, but it seemed maybe sleep would not come to him either. 'Well, would it come to you if you knew you would suffer tomorrow?' A Gwaine-like voice said in his head. True, that was the thought he had been avoiding- the fact that he'd have to watch Merlin suffer. It had been unbearable seeing his knights suffer, but now Merlin- the first person to be his friend and still his closest friend and advisor. This was not going to be good. Creaking upwards, Arthur shifted his bed roll over to where Merlin was rigidly sitting by the fire and joined him. It seemed Merlin had acknowledged him but didn't say anything. After a moment's pause, Arthur spoke.

"Are you scared Merlin?" the question was asked with so much concern and curiosity that Merlin knew Arthur wasn't joking.

Turning his head towards his King, Merlin made sure to hold eye contact with him before saying "Honestly, I'm terrified." Arthur was surprised by Merlin's honesty, but continued with

"I would be, knowing some horrible torment awaited me tomorrow."

"Maybe… but then again- it's not just that." Merlin said his thought process showing as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, intrigued.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. If I hurt a friend, then that means I didn't do all I could to hold back against the curse. I would've failed my friends, and for that worry I am terrified."

Silence sat with the two as Arthur digested Merlin's thoughts. This is what had him confused- he thought he knew Merlin, that he had him figured out, but then he'd come out with something as wise but as passionate as this, and Arthur's thoughts were all whirred round again. The concern and compassion Merlin had just shown by worrying about what he could cause- not even by his own doing- was touching, and Arthur saw just how much Merlin cared for people, and in turn how he made an Impact on them. However, then he thought this wise view meant he had actually had the brain power to think of it like this is the first place- that definitely hadn't been Arthur's first thoughts. The boy really was a puzzle… but he was Arthur's friend and Arthur wanted Merlin to know that.

"Merlin, only you would say something like that but-" making sure he had eye contact, Arthur continued "but I promise to you that if you do anything I will never hold it against you or judge you, and I will be there tomorrow anyway to make sure that does not happen, because you would do it for me, and you're my… friend" Arthur concluded, leaving Merlin with a smile of relief and sadness on his face, clearly moved by what Arthur had said.

"Thank you" Merlin breathed out and before any tension could settle in Arthur knew how to finish this off…

"Anyway Merlin, with your scrawny arms there's no way you could hurt us in any way."

With a cheeky smile Merlin put on a hurtful look on his face before a spark lit his eyes and he said

"Why then was it the manservant here rescuing Prat in distress from the sorcerer?"

Arthur's face dropped at the comeback Merlin had managed. Damn- how could he reply to that?

"OH shut up _Mer_lin" Arthur retorted, knowing this was his loosing statement. With that, he nodded to Merlin, receiving a nod back before shuffling into his bedroll and letting the gentle sounds of nature whisk him finally off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin was up at the crack of dawn. Weird as it was feeling himself join with sky just as the sun did, it didn't bring any joy to Merlin's heart. If he was honest, everything felt a bit cold, and he didn't even have anyone waking him up- he was just awake.

So he sat there, remembering how the curse was meant to affect him, and preparing himself in any way he thought possible- which, of course, wasn't much, but it was reassuring to him. Once he was as prepared as he could be, Merlin realised just how early it still was, and his mind told him to take a walk. Yeah, that's what he felt like doing and he had enough time, so why not?

He hadn't really gone far; just admiring the view, thoughts void of everything- there was just dull blankness. To Merlin, everything seemed to just drain away- the life, the colour, the world around him all got more depressing the more time went by. Heading back to camp, Merlin got a fire going and started on everyone's breakfast. Not much was there, but he didn't want any so he spilt the portions into their bowls and went to wash the pot.

Arthur's eyes were crusty and sore upon waking. It took quite a lot of blinking for them to wake up and show Arthur what he was meant to be seeing. But it was not his sight that hit him first, but his sense of smell- food, somebody was cooking food. But there was only one person who cooked breakfast, and there was no way he would already be… up. Arthur's suspicions were confirmed as he looked across to the bedroll in which Merlin was meant to be sleeping but found it bare, in fact, it didn't even look touched. THE CURSE! Oh crap- it was Merlin today, he completely missed that. With a series of struggled grunts, he flipped out of his bedroll and stood up in a very panicked way, only to find Merlin calmly wiping the washed pot dry.

"Merlin?"

"Yes" he answered somewhat distantly.

"You okay?"

"Mm" was the only response he got before a bowl of breakfast stew was shoved in his face.

Merlin hardly spoke to anyone that whole morning. Of course, Gwaine had gone out of his way just to see the man laugh, but he'd only caught a small ghost of a smile grace Merlin's face. As the party set out riding, now just two days from Camelot, Lance sauntered his horse next to Arthur's.

"It's as though something has sucked the happiness out of him" He commented.

Arthur nodded and replied "I agree, he hasn't been this bad since… well- I've never seen him like this."

It seemed nobody else had either, as throughout that first bit of riding he had everyone in the group come up to him at some point and tell him how strange it was, making them all realise how much of a big part Merlin played in their lives.

1…

2…

3…

4…

4.

That's the number of knights that he suspected was telling Arthur about him.

1,2,3,4…

Geez- he should stop counting knights.

It was only making him sleepier.

1, 2, 3, 4

His eyelids kept drooping, seeming to have more weight put on them each time he opened them again. It wasn't possible to keep this going for long, especially when it felt like a 10 ton of bricks were sitting on them. His head was fuzzy too. He was very dizzy and only vaguely aware of what was going on. Maybe he could just close his eyes for a second…

_THUD_

The sound of a body smashing on the ground had made everyone's head turn, only to see Merlin's horse empty and a particular manservant's crumpled form lying by the horse's feet.

"Merlin!" Gwaine yelled out before jumping off his horse and checking the pulse on the young boy.

"He's fine- probably a bit bruised, but other than that completely out cold." Gwaine diagnosed after a pause.

"Good" Arthur said and checked Merlin's pulse himself… just to be sure.

"Think he's okay to keep riding, if somebody sat with him?" Leon questioned.

"We should try it, otherwise we'll never reach Camelot" Percival said.

"I'll take him." Gwaine rushed forwards to say. Not really leaving time for arguments, he hoisted the man over his shoulders. Lance had helped position Merlin in front of Gwaine, and once Gwaine was safely on, the party continued their somewhat slow journey to Camelot.

_Falling_

_Suspended_

_There he was, floating down towards the earth below. At the same time he wasn't really moving at all- it was a strange but freeing sensation, and although Merlin had no control as to where he was going, he enjoyed the feeling of weightlessness. However, the peace wasn't to last…_

_USELESS. _

_As the word echoed around Merlin he tilted his head in confusion._

_EVIL_

_ARROGANT_

_WORTHLESS_

_More words started to form in the floating air around were mere whispers at first, until more and more voices seemed to be added to the hateful storm. All the voices had a hint of familiarity in them, but Merlin couldn't recognise where from. He was left feeling worse and worse after every word, as though it was a puncture to the heart, each one ripping open another healed spot._

_USELESS, POINTLESS, STUPID, IDIOT, EVIL, SELF-OBSEESSED _

_More words flew into the air. They were shouting at him, screaming at him all at the same time, in random orders. They left deep mental scars upon Merlin. But even then they didn't stop- they only increased more and more in volume until anyone could go mad from the sheer intensity of the sound. Merlin didn't know where to look, head spinning, feelings and thoughts out of control; he was falling prey to this words. _

_They were true. Every single one was a realisation to him, and it was sinking down into him. His weightless feeling now wasn't so pleasant as invisible weights were placed upon his chest and shoulders, forcing him to carry the burden he believed he deserved. _

_A NOBODY. PEASANT SCUM. TWISTED_

_LIAR._

_The last one rang clear and true and Merlin thought he would burst from the weight of it all when suddenly-_

_"__MERLIN"._

_A pause._

_"__MERLIN"._

_Nothing harsh, nothing true, just his name._

_The atmosphere jolted to a stop and the silence smashed into Merlin's skull. _

_His head stopped spinning, and he was thrown down to the ground. Rolling onto the rough but grassy terrain below Merlin held his head in utter shock and confusion. Those voices had all just stopped, just like that, all at once. He just been suspended, with that unbearable weight on his shoulders, but now all he could think about was the voice that called his name. Was this some kind of new suffering? He knew he should know that voice, he knew it. But from where?_

_He didn't have long to wait before finding out, as a shadow fell onto the ground around him. Staggering upwards, he took in the outline and came to the conclusion that the shape was one of a mighty dragon!_

_Should've known. _

_That reptile could not keep itself out of Merlin's brain._

_"__YOUNG WARLOCK"_

_The voice called out again, the tone one of searching, as though the voice was lost in the same mist that Merlin himself had been trapped in. Mustering up the strength in his throat Merlin called out a hoarse but questioning response_

_"__Kilgharra?"_


	12. Chapter 12

_The silhouette turned and loomed towards Merlin, and his suspicions were confirmed- this was some part of the great dragon speaking to him. _

_"I have found you at last young one. I must say it wasn't easy"_

_"What do you mean- where am I?"_

_"You mean to say you do not know?"_

_"No- I have no idea"_

_"Well for some reason you, Merlin, are in a dream-like world. Normally mortals like you shouldn't be put here, as you would have no control and wouldn't survive long. That is why I've had to find you."_

_"What? What does that mean? I didn't know the curse could do that."_

_"Curse?" Quizzed the dragon shadow._

_"Yes, a sorcerer- one by the name of Belkazor-" he said "- placed some sort of suffering curse over all of Arthur's friends travelling with him. It seems this is my suffering."_

_"I'm afraid I sense that it isn't over yet" Kilgharra said, caution in his voice "For you see, this place has been hard enough to get in to, and I'm afraid that if you were meant to leave now, the world around you would start to melt." He paused before continuing _

_"Whatever it is that is holding you here Merlin- it isn't finished with you yet."_

_"Please, Kilgharra- isn't there something you or I could do?" Merlin pleaded, hoping that he wouldn't have to face what the dragon had started to describe._

_"Young Warlock, if I could do something I would've by now- just being a shadow in this world is draining my power. There is no physical way to get you out- this is up to you and you alone."_

_With a roll of his eyes Merlin smiled at the dragon "Now where have I heard that before?"_

_With Merlin's jokey comment, the dragon tried to get a clear picture of the Warlock. He knew Merlin was brave, and had all faith that the Warlock could pull through this. He was, however, worried about the impacts it may leave on the warlock. Wishing he could help Merlin more, the dragon bowed in respect to the warlock. Merlin would get through this- he always did._

_Merlin was surprised to say the least; although the shadow wasn't clear he made out the dragon bowing in respect to him. Not really knowing what to do, he bowed back which caused a small chuckle to rumble from the depth of the dragon's chest._

_"Just know young Warlock that I am always here within you. It is the bond we share between dragon and Dragonlord- you can never lose it. So whatever faces you ahead, heed my words- you are not alone."_

_"Thank you" Merlin said. There was sincerity in his voice and his eyes were watering slightly because of the affection of it all. With that, the shadow's wings outstretched and the silhouette left the land. Merlin stood still, awaiting the thunder._

Concern. That was the feeling that had crushed Arthur's spirit for the past hour. It seemed Merlin was in an unconscious state- completely void of any emotion in his face. In fact, when Arthur looked close at the boy, flopping on Gwaine's chest, it seemed there was only the tiniest trace of a deep state of concentration. No one could tell what he was going through.

"Sire, it's been an hour now." Lance said, addressing everyone to the conversation.

"I know, I know" Arthur replied wearily, and everyone took a glance to Merlin's direction.

"Why don't we try to wake him up?" Leon suggested.

"Would that work though?" Percival asked.

"Surely it's worth a try princess?" Gwaine looked at Arthur, deep concern evident in his tone. He knew what it was like to suffer at the hands of the curse.

"Gwaine's right" Arthur agreed and at his comment Gwaine's eyes sparked up.

"But how?" Was the next question.

"A bucket of water maybe? That's worked on him many times" Arthur chuckled fondly with a smile on his face

"Alright then, we have a plan" Percival added

"Now to find a stream to get some water…" Arthur continued as the horses rode on. Twenty minutes later found them by a small, trickling stream that just allowed Arthur to fill up a small bucket, Merlin was laid down and…

_Splosh!_

The water soaked Merlin's sleeping form, and although Arthur had felt how icy that water had been (it was practically freezing) it hadn't been enough. With a slight tremble only Merlin's hands twitched and he took to shivering.

"Well done. Not only have we got a cursed Merlin, but now we've got a cold, wet and cursed Merlin" Gwaine chortled; he then added his own suggestion.

"How about the kiss of life?" He said all seriousness present in his voice.

"You're kidding right Gwaine? I mean come on- Merlin may be weak but he isn't some kind of princess" Arthur commented back, smiling.

"Oh yeah, sorry- I forgot that the only princess here is you!" Gwaine said, smirking as wide as his mouth could go, clearly content with the insult he had made. A round of applause was given to Gwaine and he theatrically took his own little bow. Percival even patted his apple-loving friend on the shoulder.

Arthur stood there pouting, the whole time trying not to let the smile show through. After the laughter had calmed down Percival brought the group back to the main problem

"Seriously though… how do we wake Merlin up?"

_Merlin had been wandering forward for what felt like quite some time now. He knew this couldn't all be real for when he had tried to reach out and touch things, they hadn't weighed as much as they should've or held colours like things hadn't back in Camelot. It was this that kept on alerting Merlin to his situation._

_Looking up in the distance Merlin's eye caught a glimmer. The world ahead just at the top of a hill looked wavy, like it was… melting! That was it, Kilgharra had said that when the world melted around him he would go back. Knowing where he had to go Merlin headed off with more of a spring in his step. _

_The hill, upon closer inspection, was higher than it looked, and Merlin didn't really want to think about how much he had been trapped here already. So, without looking back, he stepped his first step up towards the slope._

_EMRYS_

_EMRYS_

_The wind seemed to call his druidic name. Mist encased the hill he was travelling up and became so thick he couldn't see up ahead. A sob alerted his attention to his right. Running up ahead a little, he could tell now it was a woman that was crying. Trying to find her Merlin yelled, but only to have no reply. He was about to turn back when his mother came into view…_

_"Mother?" He cried out in compete desperation "Mother please, what's happened- are you alright?" Merlin's voice rang out again, his tears beginning to form at seeing his mother so frail. She seemed to have aged considerably as though this was a future version of herself. Her eyes were red and throbbing with the amount of tears she had shed. It was a painful sight and as much as Merlin tried to reach forward to hold his mother her figure would only fade and reappear. Soon though after Merlin had agonisingly watched his mother break down her figure disappeared, realising she wouldn't be returning Merlin picked himself up and carried on the path that now was visible to him. Guilt drowning him. "That was your fault Merlin, you only ever caused me grief and pain" Hunith's voice echoed around the mountain and Merlin felt his own heart melt._

_Heading even further uphill the ever-thickening mist started to eat the path again and Merlin was only left to prepare his distraught self for what he knew he could possibly see._

_Brown, curly hair was the first thing Merlin could see. It was Gwen, or the back of her at least _

_"Gwen?" Merlin cautiously called out, voice dry from tears and lumps forming in his throat._

_The girl's eyes perked up and she turned around to face him, but the sight Merlin saw wasn't pleasant. Blood flowed freely from a large gash in Gwen's shoulder although it seemed she paid no attention to him, instead she seemed to be looking out towards something behind him. Before Merlin could see what that was, more people stepped forwards behind Gwen. It was all of the round table's knights- every one of them carrying a wound of some sort and a haunted look on their face. Merlin was too hesitant to call out, so just tried to make eye contact instead however it wouldn't work and he was only left to stare at the depressing scene that was laid out before him. Never before had he seen such suffering present on so many of his friends faces- what was it they were mourning over? And why did they all have so many wounds? There were too many thoughts in Merlin's mind, and he shrunk down holding his hand in-between his knees trying to take deep breaths to calm himself down, he had to remember that this was not real. His eyes squeezed tightly shut, he forced himself to crack them open ready to face his dead-looking friends, only to find himself alone._

_No, you're not alone- remember, he told himself. Kilgharra is always with you and you know that the knights and Arthur will always have your backs. Not forgetting Gaius and Gwen who are family to me. Armed with his thoughts, Merlin took his now shaking steps forward._

_This was it the top of the hill, he had done it. Almost just a few more steps and he should find himself out of this twisted world that was slowly driving him mad. But not so soon it seemed, as once again the fog surrounded him now with a chilled voice ringing out in the air. It was… Arthur?_

_"SORCERER. YOU LYING SCUM." Were the first words to ring in Merlin's ears before he came face to face with the aged but angry Arthur that stood before him. His features were weary as though he'd been through a generation, but the anger and passion in the king's eyes were as young as could be and Merlin was scared. He was scared of his best friend._

_"HOW COULD YOU? YOU BETRAYED ME. I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU."_

_"Arthur, you can, I'm sorry I didn't want this, I swear and I would never-"_

_"SILENCE, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN. IN FACT SO I DON'T HAVE TO. I ORDER YOU TO BURN AT THE STAKE."_

_"What? Arthur I'm your friend you can't do that, my magic isn't evil I swear I've always hated keeping it a secret from you I just wanted-" Merlin was trying so, so hard but he was breaking._

_Even with Merlin trying to argue, Arthur had taken no word in, a barrier around him practically bounced Merlin's argument away and it seemed Arthur had enough of this. _

_He raised a sword from his hand and aimed it at Merlin's heart. _

_Scampering backwards Merlin's tears fell once more, silently pleading Arthur not to do this. Merlin had carried on crouching backwards ever so slightly from the pointed sword at his heart before the sword had been swiped at incredible speed._

_The guilt and depression had warped Merlin's mind, he had to stay strong. Despite Arthur wanting him dead. He didn't want to break; he had to stay strong for everyone he loved. He didn't want to let them down._

_"But you already have" Were the words that hit Merlin, coming straight from Arthur. _

_"NO!" Merlin cried out and saw the tip of Arthur's sword about to penetrate his heart and slowly everything started morphing together and becoming a blur then…darkness._


	13. Chapter 13

"NO!" Merlin's cry had rung out loud and clear in the knights' camp. All at once everyone had gathered round the source of the noise which was Merlin, anxiously wondering what he might be going through.

"Merlin? Can you hear me?" Arthur knelt by his manservant and tried to call out to him.

With a jolt Merlin leapt up, his face as pale as a ghost. Sweat was visible on his forehead, his eyes were blotchy and stained red, fresh tears were rolling down his face. To say he looked terrified was an understatement. After recovering slightly, Merlin tried to look up towards everyone, but realised he couldn't, they were already ashamed of him, disappointed in him. He couldn't face them, so he shuffled over and sat himself back down again, slightly isolated from everyone else. He put his head in his hands- willing what he had just witnessed to go away. At this everyone turned to look at each other uncertainly. What could they do?

It was Arthur that took the first move, and came towards Merlin with a drink in his hand, slowly sitting down next to him.

"Here" He sat softly.

Merlin raised his head up from beneath his hands. In Merlin's eyes Arthur saw such raw emotion that he had never witnessed before in Merlin. Whether his manservant was just good at concealing emotions he wasn't sure, but seeing that much pain now was enough for Arthur to wrap Merlin into a manly hug. A wet manly hug, but a manly hug all the same.

Hugging Merlin, Arthur was able to feel Merlin's bony structure and wonder how on earth Merlin kept going with such little on him. Merlin had tensed when Arthur's arms came round him, his mind momentarily sinking back to Arthur stabbing him and how he should hate him right now. He had to force himself not to run away.

"Arthur, I don't… you should…" Merlin had tried to find the words, but as Arthur hadn't let him go yet Merlin started to relax a little into the hug.

The knights were mainly watching the two and chatting amongst themselves.

"I hate it," stated Lance monotonously, "Merlin was there for each of us- whether it was for medical help or to calm us down, he was there… and I have no idea how to repay that."

There were a few nods of heads in agreement as everyone reached the same conclusion

"None of us deserved this curse, but Merlin deserved it least of all" Gwaine said.

"You speak the truth my friend" Percy replied with a sad pat on Gwaine's shoulder.

"What happened Merlin?" Arthur asked after the hug and ensuring Merlin had drunk something

"I… I don't think I can say" Merlin replied quietly.

"That's alright, take your time"

"You don't understand, I don't physically have the words to describe it Arthur" But with the look of concern splayed across Arthur's features, Merlin quickly added, "But it's over now, nothing to worry about."

And with that silence fell upon the two as Arthur tried to figure out what he could possibly say to comfort his friend. Merlin tried to stay awake and not dwell on what happened and what could still come. The knights around them had accustomed to the gloomy atmosphere and had set up the camp around the two.

The weight hadn't gone, Merlin found even moving his chest was awful. It wasn't a physical pain; it was a pain that grew from within, never leaving him- like a shadow. Thinking about anything too deeply made his mind swirl out of control.

The blackness just seemed to win so easily, he could feel every inch of him being coated in this darkness that made him nothing anymore; he became something worthless that nobody should even care about. That's what he hated right the- seeing everybody's concerned faces for him, and just feeling even guiltier because he was causing them distress, they were in pain because of him. Stupid worthless Merlin.

As the group slumped there, the conversation low and missing the usual banter between royal and servant, everyone became increasingly tense. Merlin hadn't been able to sit still for long, and had started doing any task he could- ranging from tending to the horses to starting on some early lunch. Lance had tried to come over and get Merlin to sit down but he was adamant in continuing with what he was doing

"He was murmuring something about just doing his job." Lance sighed whilst sitting next to Arthur.

"I don't like this… not one bit" Gwaine added.

"I haven't liked any of this, but we've got to focus on just helping Merlin in any way we can" Arthur said.

"I know that helped me when I had the curse, having the support from everyone was what kept me grounded" Percival admitted, getting several nods of agreement from Lance and Gwaine.

But their conversation was interrupted by the slow spit of rain that had started. Glancing up in the sky, Arthur saw the grey, dense cloud that was travelling their way and realised they currently had no cover from it.

"Men, we must make cover" Arthur ordered gathering everyone's attention "From studying the maps I know of a small cave not far from here, move out!" With the order given camp was packed away hurriedly, mostly by a silent Merlin, and the band of horses set out to avoid the increasing downpour of rain.

The cave didn't have the nicest living space but it was far better than being caught out in the raging storm outside. In fact this would probably be a funny situation to banana in if there was no curse, Arthur mused to himself- he could picture everyone getting toasty by a warm fire and them all sharing stories- not like how it was now.

Being in a dark cave meant that Arthur couldn't always see people's , but he could make out Gwaine and Percival sitting staring into the fire, Lance calming down the horses and Leon slicing an apple. Everyone was almost isolated; there were no warm stories by the fire. It was the little things that Arthur missed. As Arthur continued to stare at his surroundings, his eyes fell upon the form of Merlin who had actually taken a break from his servant duties and was sitting on the outskirt of the cave, his form shivering slightly from being away from the fire. It had been a long trek, during which all the knights had tried their very best to get through to Merlin. With no success. As soon as he had stopped doing tasks he had gone dead silent, literally staring off into space as though there was nobody else around him. It was an awful slight, and one Arthur never thought he'd see.

'_Come on Arthur, you made a promise remember?_' Yes- yes he had, he had told himself that he would be there for Merlin- he'd even told Merlin that. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was just that he was… afraid. For some reason he had never really had to comfort Merlin, well not much anyway. Merlin had always been the one to give little words of advice, or comfort when Arthur needed it, and now Merlin needed it more than ever and he was just standing there. Plucking up his courage, Arthur unhooked his cloak and came up behind Merlin.


	14. Chapter 14

Merlin liked the rain. Most saw it as something to relate to sadness and pity, but he saw it as nature completing its cycle and giving fresh water to all the plants and creatures- everything so vibrant in life when the rain came.

But not today.

Today was different. He hadn't really bothered with keeping track of the time or where he was going once they had all set off; instead he had watched slowly as the rain had worsened, and how slowly but surely the rain deprived everything of life. Looking around again it was as though the world was turning grey, the luscious green plants were being seeped of that colour and the tops started to go grey. It was as though he had witnessed a painting being washed out and all the colour flow away. He didn't want it to go.

The colours needed stay, because in the greyness came. Shadows of even darker colours. He wouldn't see them for long, but they were there and they watched him. Some shadows held form of a normal person whilst others were twisted and malformed… it was so cold, everything was just cold.

Red.

Red encased him suddenly and a tinge of warmth sparked inside him. Managing to take his eyes away from the outside world Merlin looked to see a velvet, red cape over him, wondering where it had come from until he realised a shadow looming over him and jumped slightly.

"Sorry Merlin, I didn't mean to scare you" Arthur's voice rang out softly from the shadow. As the figure sat down, Merlin saw that it was indeed Arthur, meaning that he must be wearing Arthur's cape. That was hardly fitting for a servant like him to wear such noble clothes, so he started to shrug off the cape and hand it back to Arthur.

"No Merlin, that's okay, you wear it for a little." Arthur said.

"But..." Merlin managed to say.

"Merlin! I've given my order" He said with a smile, making Merlin smile a little too.

Arthur was glad to get a smile out of Merlin even if it was small. It seemed the others were also interested in what Arthur was doing, as he kept feeling glances on him every now and then.

"Merlin, I… I think it might be better if you spoke to someone"

"Huh?"

"Speak to me. Gwaine. Lance. I don't care, just- don't shut yourself off… we saw with the others that talking about what was happening- as girly as -it is really does help"

"That's okay… I'm not worth all that trouble! It'll all be over soon though, won't it?"

"Yes it will… but I still think..."

"Arthur… Please, I just…" Both men were at a loss of what to say. Arthur didn't know whether he should keep pushing it or leave it all.

"At least come at sit by the fire… Please?" Arthur asked.

"Alright… fine" Merlin spoke after a little pause, and after one glance back at the outside scene, he followed Arthur to the fire.

Dusk had fallen upon the camp, and it was decided that they wouldn't move out until the morning where they should be able to reach home within half a day's ride. The group had formed more around the fire as it got darker, and although not much was said the atmosphere was lifted compared to earlier. Thoughts of home and Camelot filled the circle and short stories were shared in quiet tones.

Merlin had been listening, not saying anything but appreciating the distraction from constantly wanting to look outside. The rain still hadn't stopped, and it was as though something out there was calling to him; he would hear his name whispered as the breeze swept into the cave. It wasn't said with any malice or anger, making Merlin even more curious.

Arthur was relaxing more by the minute. Evening was coming swiftly upon them, soon the curse would be over completely, and Arthur couldn't wait. He was still very uneasy about Merlin, and was keeping a close eye on the boy, noticing his interest with the outside. They just had to hold on a little longer and it would be over. That was the one thought that kept Arthur sane.

It seemed everyone else was too tense as well and an early bedtime was decreed. It was only around dusk but everyone just wanted to wake up to a good day, not one filled with suffering. With that everyone started to settle down in camp, Lance was given watch duty and he came and sat by the fire with Merlin.

"You want to settle down Merlin?"

"No thanks."

"That's alright, you can keep me company"

Over the next half an hour the callings outside the cave were growing in intensity, and as much as Merlin tried to listen to what Lance were telling him he couldn't. Lancelot soon picked up on this distraction, and turned to look at whatever Merlin was so invested in.

"What is it Merlin?" He asked, turning back to his friend but he was only met with golden eyes before promptly blacking out.

_Merlin. I need you. Come to me._

The voice- Merlin could hear it clearly now. It sounded too familiar. Whose voice did that belong to?

_Come to me._

No, it…

It couldn't be?

Freya?

Merlin couldn't believe it- that was definitely Freya's voice calling him. This was it. Maybe she was back? Deciding he couldn't risk losing her again, he raced out the cave, leaving a herd of sleeping knights behind him.

It was manic outside, the wind swept Merlin's tunic to and fro and he was having trouble holding his balance, but the guilt and depression he had felt when losing Freya, the one girl he had ever loved, provided him with the determination to carry on, seemingly forgetting about everything else he ran faster; heart pounding, legs burning, muscles aching, towards her.


	15. Chapter 15

Something was wrong.

That's what had woken Arthur, he had suddenly developed a feeling of dread from within him and it had jolted him awake to the current situation. His knights were strewn across the floor, most looked to be in as peaceful slumber as they could muster… But Lance? Wasn't he meant to be on watch?

Standing up now, Arthur noticed the loyal knight slumped onto the floor, scampering over Arthur checked for a pulse and slapped Lance awake. Lance was up like lightning and caused the others to be woken too

"Where's Merlin?" Gwaine asked and at that everyone's face dropped in anxiety and dread.

"Lance?" Arthur questioned wildly

"I- I was just talking to him… but he kept looking behind me, to outside the cave… and I went to look at what he could be seeing, but when I turned back to ask him, well… nothing- I don't remember"

"Crap." Gwaine commented.

"We need to go after him." Arthur ordered.

"Hang on, what if he comes back?" Percival questioned.

"Ah good point… um, Leon and Percival- would you both stay here, and the rest of us will look for Merlin?" Arthur asked hurriedly.

"Of course, go!" Leon said and beckoned with his hands for them to move.

With that Gwaine, Arthur and Lance all sprinted out together, getting soaked almost instantly and trying to make their way blindly through the storm.

"FOOTPRINTS" Lance yelled out over the wind at the other two and upon Arthur's nod they all ran along the trail of the footprints, only hoping that Merlin hadn't got too far.

Stumbling blindly through the forest, Merlin lost all feeling. The heavy drops of rain didn't register in his nerves and his fingers were already numb with the cold. His legs had stopped feeling like jelly ages ago and now he was left hollow. Feeling like he had lost all sense but somehow one blow would be enough to send his fragile state to pieces. He continued following the voice, her voice, he knew he was nearly there.

Through all the rain and wind, a sound pricked up in Arthur's ears that made him want to scream. The sound of a waterfall. He knew this area and had hoped that they weren't heading in this direction, but from what he could sense, they were on the only trail that would take them to the cliff and waterfall. Arthur had discovered the caverns some time ago whilst on a patrol with his father; they had been on chase of some bandits when it seemed this breakage in the earth came from nowhere. Dropping down would cause sudden death.

The crashing sound of water did not make it to Merlin's ears, only the sound of her voice. It was pure and sweet, just as it had been the first time they met. Images filled Merlin's head of their time together and he smiled openly at being able to see her again.

_Merlin._

"Where are you?" He called out.

_Look my love, look down._

Approaching the edge of the cliff Merlin saw the gloomy depths below. A few rocks slipped down as his footing broke away the edge, and as they plummeted into the water, the ripples drew out a dripping version of Freya.

_It is so good to see you Merlin. I have missed you._

"Freya, I too have missed you, and I have thought about you so much… I… I'm so sorry" Merlin cried out, tears of happiness and sadness welled in his eyes.

_Whatever for?_

"For failing you, you- you died and I didn't protect you" Merlin admitted, shame evident on his face, tears and rain mixed as one and swarmed down Merlin's face.

_Merlin, Merlin, listen to me, you gave me freedom and loved me like no one had ever done. Although…_

"Although what Freya? What's wrong?" Merlin quizzed concerned.

_If you really want to make it up to me, there is something you could do._

"Anything Freya, I would do anything for you!" Merlin pleaded.

_We could be together forever, nothing would stop us. No rules, no laws, no curse, just us… I want you to stay with me Merlin; will you do that for me?_

"Stay with you? Of course! Of course I will, I love you Freya but I don't see how I can… And what about my friends?"

_They don't really care about you Merlin. You've done so much for them and what do they do? Push you around more, make fun of you. They don't care. You have been through such suffering lately, felt so much pain, but I can take that away… All you have to do is jump._

"MERLIN?" Gwaine yelled. He was determined to find his friend, despite the ice wind that was fighting against him. He continued leading the group, following any footprint he could find.

Arthur knew they were being too slow, he knew it. Starting to run he went straight past Gwaine, only thoughts on Merlin- thinking back to everything Merlin was with him through and the times they had shared together.

_Until they want to leave._

Belkazor's last words filled his head as he went deeper into his thoughts and his running increased, manic laughing echoed around him as he saw the breakage in the trees that lead to the waterfall. He couldn't let Merlin leave.

Jump?

The thought hadn't occurred to Merlin at first, but looking out towards Freya, feeling her presence so near to him made him consider everything.

His thoughts were blurry and he was sure something was missing…

Something about the knights, but he couldn't remember, all he had was Freya's words saying how they didn't care for him.

But no- that would be too selfish for him to think like that, they shouldn't have to care for him.

They were all nobles, men of titles, he was just a peasant.

So jump?

Well why not?

Did he have anything to lose?

There was, he thought, there was other things…like…

like GAIUS! How had he forgotten the old man?

This wasn't right, he wouldn't just forget Gaius… Come on Merlin! Wake up!

_You're overthinking this far too much… I thought you wanted to be with me? _Freya suddenly murmured, her voice hurt.

"I do Freya, it's just there is something wrong… it wouldn't be that simple, you see, for me to join you… I want to- of course I do, but…"

_Merlin! Merlin, please, I need you more than anyone else does in this world. Isn't it fair that I should get to spend some time with you when everyone else has? Just… Just take my hand…_

Merlin's arm started to reach forward of its own accord, whereas Merlin himself hadn't made up his mind… he knew he wasn't seeing the whole picture here… but life with Freya sounded so nice, they could live by a lake with trees and…

"MERLIN! MERLIN!" The terrified shout came from behind him, it was Arthur.

Arthur had scampered right through the opening of the trees, and the sight that beheld him was shocking… There was Merlin, arm outstretched towards something, something that was hovering above the cavern. The storm raging on around the boy, his hair and tunic whipped everywhere, yet he didn't even stumble. The rain felt like hail and darkened the scene around them; storm clouds swirled above them, waiting to swallow them whole. Arthur became frozen, glued to the spot, taking in everything- that was until he saw Merlin's arm reach further out for hers. He yelled again.

Gwaine and Lance broke into identical sprints as they heard Arthur's yell, giving each other a glance of intense unease.

Merlin tensed, eyes closed, breathing shallowly. Arthur was right behind him, and there he was- arms outstretched over a cavern of thunderous water.

He could leave… never have to face anyone he knew ever again.

_Do it Merlin._

Freya's voice rang out again, this time screeching to even Arthur's ears

"NO MERLIN! Please, please you are my manservant… no my friend… my brother and I will not stand by and let my brother leave."

"Neither will I" Lance sounded out of breath, but certain all the same.

"Or I" Joined Gwaine, "You mean so much to us mate, I know I wouldn't have real friends or a proper life if it wasn't for you" he added.

"And you Merlin have given me so much more to my life than I ever knew there could be, you have helped me through everything and I am proud to call you my friend" Lance said

"Merlin you have touched the hearts of so many of us. Yes, I will admit that I would still be a snobbish prat if it wasn't for you. Gaius, Gwen, your mother we would all miss you horribly if you left us now."

Final words said, Merlin took a deep breath, lifted his head and stared into Freya's eyes.

"You're not her. I know you're not and I don't have to do this. Despite… this, they still need me, and as much as I want to be with you, I cannot do that to my friends, my family…I'm sorry" Merlin choked a little "I'm sorry I failed you, but even if I continue to feel this pain I know that it is with no regret because I am doing this for my mother, for Gaius and Gwen for everyone. Goodbye Freya"

_MERLIN! NO, no I will not let you leave me. The curse was meant to make at least one of you leave_

Freya's voice was sounding more and more like Belkazor's by the minute.

_Arthur Pendragon you deserve to suffer, you are the true evil here. I WANT MY REVENGE_

The dead sorcerer yelled, and with those final words, tentacles swopped out of the river and grabbed Merlin, their fleshy arms wrapping around Merlin's torso and legs.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled and leapt towards his friend, clasping his arms just before the tentacles started to pull Merlin away.

"Arthur" Merlin cried with equal shock as he found himself clinging to Arthur for dear life. Gwaine wasted no time in getting his sword out and wildly thrashing at the tentacles, cutting them down until they slumped over the edge. Lance grabbed Arthur and helped him to pull Merlin back to them. It was over so quickly. Gwaine snapped the last tentacle from Merlin whilst Arthur and Lance pulled him to safety before anymore came after them. They ran, ran back into the forest, Arthur never letting go of Merlin in fear of losing him like they had been so close too, Merlin just trying to process what had happened- his thoughts were clearing a little and he was starting to question more and more whether he was appreciated whilst keeping up with the others. The tentacles had been terrifying enough for him after he managed to decide that he wasn't afraid of dying yet that wasn't what he wanted. Taking a short glance towards Arthur he mustered up more courage and spurred his legs on faster.


	16. Chapter 16

They sprinted right into the cave, raising a startled glance from Percival and Leon.

Adrenaline coursing through everyone's veins meant that nobody could sit still. Gwaine soon enough let out a few cheeky breaths of laughter from the panic that they had just run from, his mind swarming with images of the slimy tentacles and of Merlin, so close to that edge.

Percival and Leon took one look at everyone and knew it was best not to ask… Arthur had stumbled into camp and had stood there hands on his head taking deep breaths and trembiling slightly, this had been a strange and exhausting week on all of them… But Merlin, he had paced the camp furiously, seemingly dying of exhaustion but his mind racing with thoughts that nobody could think up- his mind had become so clouded and now that his day was coming to a close he was finally seeing the end of the tunnel. He remembered that he had been under a curse and everything else that was so important to him, but then he would remember Freya… Or really the copy of her and that pain would return.

Slowing his pace down, Merlin's realisations and emotions tore down on him and he dropped down, sitting nearer the corner of the cave with his hands rubbing down his face, going over the whole week, just trying to sort through this mess.

Gwaine had gathered Leon and Percival around the fire to explain the story best as he could so that they would have some idea as to why nothing had been said yet. Lance soon joined in to give his own descriptions on Gwaine's telling.

Merlin raised his head out of his hands and had a quick glance around camp. He saw everyone around the fire… everyone but Arthur. Wondering where his friend had gone Merlin took to standing and walked outside the cave, getting a concerned look from everyone but nodding at them to signal that the worst was over. He was starting to get some feeling back and only now did he realise just how cold it was. Hugging his arms, he stepped outside; where- slumped down around the corner- was Arthur, his head in his hands much like Merlin had just been doing.

"I'm sorry" Merlin started, knowing that he needed to say it.

"Merlin…?" Arthur said, a little shocked, lifting his head from his hands "You… why… why would you apologise?"

Sitting down next to his King, Merlin said "I'm sorry for putting you through what I did, and that I'm stupid and that I'm completely useless and…"

"Merlin, please just stop. You're not really those things. Well- not constantly, anyway" Arthur said, almost chuckling to himself "I know what I say sometimes but it's just messing around really, after this week and especially today I'm starting to really appreciate everything you do Merlin. I should be the one sorry… I've never realised it before, and I should've been there for you more today"

"Arthur, I… There shouldn't be that much hassle over a servant, anyway, you know, but- thank you."

"Ah, but you're not any servant, are you Merlin?"

"Hm… Well, I guess not… What are you doing out here?" Merlin said trying to change the subject.

"How… How do you do that? Be so normal after this, after today?"

"Practice."

"What?" Arthur asked sitting up more

"All of us servants are good at hiding everything, Arthur, and I know we are closer than servant and master, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you worry over a servant when you have kingly duties to perform."

"You… you really do so much don't you Merlin? You shouldn't have to do that though, I mean I've never before seen such emotion on your face, it reminds me of that time you didn't smile for like 3 days."

"Ah yes- I remember. Seems quite long ago now though... Maybe that's just me… I don't know." Merlin said, massaging his hands over his face once more, his confused thought process visible.

"Are you alright?" Arthur questioned, cursing himself for that not being the first thing he asked.

"Yeah, fine" Merlin replied looking away.

"Not the servant reply Merlin, the friend one" Arthur reiterated**.**

Sighing Merlin turned round to face Arthur "I… well, this will sound stupid- but there's just this weight. It hangs everywhere, all over my chest and it hurts to move, and the darkness seems to seep everywhere, growing from within me… I, I saw everyone Arthur and they were in such pain or suffering because of me and it's all my fault and-" Taking a few gasping breaths Merlin let himself go again "And I don't know what I'm thinking because there's this mist all over my mind and I almost forgot everything and I would've jumped because I wasn't thinking and I didn't try hard enough and I… God I'm sorry I didn't mean for me to- um…"

Merlin stopped mid-sentence and took a deep sigh, Arthur had been so shocked when Merlin first opened up like that- he couldn't recall a time when anyone had done that in front of him. They were all masks and facades around the king, but Merlin here had just gushed out most of what this curse was doing to him and it was… Heart-breaking. Arthur had to stop his own jaw dropping open.

"Merlin, crap I'm sorry I had no idea… I mean I don't know what to say"

With a watery smile at his king Merlin said "Finally made the king speechless, have I?"

With a sad chuckle from Arthur the conversation ran to a slight end. Arthur didn't feel right just leaving it there, so he took his hand round and held Merlin's shoulder, the thing he always did as a friendly token to his friends. This time. However, just that didn't seem enough and he was just about to go in for a hug when Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur. Slightly surprised, Arthur only smiled slightly before embracing the person that was Merlin, his brother. He wasn't sure whether Merlin was crying a little but he didn't mind. He had come to the conclusion that Merlin kept a lot hidden, then he realised and that this was probably the first time he'd unleased his feelings in a long time, when he thought about it- was it like Merlin to deliberately cry in front of Gaius? He didn't think so, and he knew Merlin would never do that to Gwen or the knights, and he suddenly felt how alone Merlin must be. Thinking back to that horrid event when he had almost lost his manservant, he recalled what Merlin had said:

_"__I'm sorry I failed you" _

Remembering this, Arthur became quite confused as to what this was insinuating.

"Who was she Merlin?" Arthur asked, and he felt Merlin visibly tense.

"Who?"

"The lady, the one the was calling to you"

"Um" Merlin's face started to scrunch up partially, and Arthur worried over whether he made the right choice to question the river lady.

"Just someone I used to know." Merlin replied.

"But you apologised for failing her, was that the curse talking or?"

"No… no, well I don't know… I did fail her Arthur" Merlin said making the most vibrant but wild stare into Arthur's eyes "But that doesn't matter right now, that wasn't really her… she wouldn't do what she did" Merlin explained, seemingly convincing himself as he went along.

"Ok, I believe you… I just don't see how you could fail her Merlin. You're actually a pretty reliable person you know, despite the remarks and being late all the time and-"

"I LET HER DIE" Merlin cried suddenly.

"What?"

"I… I couldn't save her, and I made a promise I would protect her and that we would live by a lake and that she would be free but I didn't live up to it and she died Arthur, she died" Merlin burst out, lone tears falling down his face.

Really looking at his manservant now, Arthur felt his pain so much and wanted to cry himself.

"I'm so sorry, I really am, but Merlin- I'm sure it wasn't your fault, you can't blame yourself… I know how it feels, I mean, with my father and all, but you have to accept that it wasn't you and that in reality you actually did everything you could. I wish I would have been there for you Merlin. You should've told me"

"You were there for me… Well without knowing I guess, don't suppose you remember that day when I was cleaning your boots? Thank you… I appreciate it Arthur- more than you know, guess I just haven't really had a chance to really talk to anyone about it. But I couldn't do that Arthur and you already know why"

"Hang on… I think I do remember that… and although yes Merlin, I know why you did I don't want it to be like that anymore, servants have a right to their problems just as much as we nobles do and they need to be addressed, they need help too. Servants shouldn't have to hide as much as they do"

Merlin only looked at Arthur, seeing the inner king that would soon father the legend, it always warmed Merlin's heart to see this as it actually meant something would be working- not that much did for him nowadays but it was something.

"What are you thinking?" Arthur's question breeched Merlin's thoughts

"How what you've just said proves what a great king you'll make, I can see it Arthur"

"Your loyalty astounds me although I must admit I don't see it half as much as you do"

"I wish you did, maybe you'd actually realise your clotpole ways too"

"Hey! Now that's stepping over the line… I know just the trick for that though" Arthur said with a cheeky but jokey face

"Oh no! Not the stocks" Merlin said in pretend terror

"Ha-ha, you know them all too well by now though I'm sure" Arthur agreed and sat back thankful that the evening was really drawing upon them.

"It'll be over soon Arthur" Merlin said looking up at the sky

"Indeed it will and I will sure be glad of that"

"Me too, me too" Was all merlin said before lapsing off into a kind of silent trait that had Arthur a little worried,

"Hey don't drift out on me now" He called out

"I wasn't, I was just… thinking" Merlin replied dazed

"Again? You know that's bad for you!"

Both chuckling now they were both glad to see the moon climb higher in the sky and even the sun start to come up in the far off distance

"I'd say about half an hour Merlin till midnight, maybe we should get some sleep"

"You go… I'm going to sit here for a bit"

"Why?"

"I want to see the moon at its fullest at midnight and feel every inch of this leave me so that I know I've got through today"

With an admiring glance Arthur turned from his manservant and walked back into the cave, Merlin sighed and lied back against the wall, the pain easing away inch by inch. He was away in his own world again but was taken away when a bed roll was shoved onto his lap, looking up Arthur had set out his own bed roll next to Merlin and was shifting around

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked

"Sitting with you, there's no way I'm leaving you alone and I want to know that feeling of victory when midnight comes too " Leaving Merlin with no other choice Arthur settled down and waited for Merlin to do the same before asking

"How much?"

"Hm?"

"How much don't I know… about you?"

"Arthur, well quite a lot I would say if I was being completely honest, but then again its not like that's your fault"

With a slightly annoyed sigh Arthur asked again "Tell me something about yourself then"

"Like what?"

"Anything, I don't mind!"

Thinking for a little Merlin decided upon the time that Arthur would most vivdly remember and settled upon the tale with Katrina and how he and Gaius had switched the vials, Arthur had been enthralled the whole time by Merlin's storytelling and was amazed and how much more there was to the story than what he knew. As Merlin finished his story Arthur asked for another and although there were plenty to choose from Merlin found it hard to choose one because they all included magic or the dragon.

So after another half an hour the time finally came to midnight and everyone slept a lot better that night, Merlin and Arthur had clasped hands acknowledging this achievement and screwing the sorcerer Belkazor before settling down under the stars, safe in the knowledge that this family they had would always support each other, like brothers.


	17. Chapter 17

Well that's it folks! Hope you enjoyed the story i really appreciate you taking the time to read and review! Thank you all so so much! More stories to come so keep your eyes open :)


End file.
